Lover's Forever
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Peter and Wendy have a love stronger than anyone else
1. Heartbroken

**AN: This story was inspired by the movie Peter Pan (2003) & Yes it will be long ( I will try to make it so anyway) I love the movie & Peter. This will start off where Peter leaves Wendy & unlike the movie he will come back within a few days ;) you will have to wait and see what happens. I will try & stay true to the chracters original personality's but make it a little more dramatic. Rated:M for obvious reasons once you start reading.**

* * *

Heartbroken

Peter looked back at Wendy whom had come to the window and called out his name, "You won't forget me will you?" Wendy yelled out after him and Tink. "Me? Forget? Never!" He called out to her and forced a smile at her and lifted his hand and waved and started to leave again when he heard her call out.

"Will you come back?!" She was looking at him tears in her own eyes hopefully.

"To hear stories...." He said softly, "About ME!" He smiled at her and she laughed despite her tears and he flew off into the blue skies Tink at his side. He flew off into the universe and towards home. Neither TInk nor Peter said a word. She knew he was feeling terribly upset and that Wendy leaving had torn him to pieces inside. His heart was breaking the more he flew away. When he reached Never land and the hideout him and the lost boys had made he slipped in through the door and curled up on his bed.

Tinkerbell watched him and slowly went to the table and layed down there to give him some space and time to think things over. Peter let the tears fall freely now and felt his nose start to run and before her knew it he was crying in pure agony. His light green eyes were scarred forever by these tears. His glow was gone. Tinkerbell couldn't bear his agonizing screams and wails she left the cave. Peter was maturing as much as he had tried to prevent it Wendy had made an impact so great on him that it would last forever.

He screamed her name and fell back onto the bed of matted leaves and things of nature. He grabbed his hair and began clenching his fingers together through it letting out another scream of agony. She had hurt him tore out his heart and broke it in two. He would never be the same. He knew it and so did Tinkerbell. She went away from the hideout. She didnt want to hear his screams. He stayed up most of the night screaming her name and because of his severe agony the heavens opened up and began to rain.

Not just any kind of rain either. Dark storm clouds came overhead and turned the entire sky a sickly blue and black colour. Tinkerbell took shelter in the fairy house's willing it to stop but knew it wouldn't. Hook had been right the entire time. She would leave and he would die, alone and unloved. He threw himself onto his back and let out another painstaking howl that could be heard for miles and miles around. Every creature from the mermaids to the Indian Princess Tigerlilly heard him scream.

The Pirates that hadn't drowned or been shot by Captain Hook looked around themselves in fear of this unfamiliar shout. He laid back at last and fell unconcious. He was out at last. His eyes closed and his body gave one last twitch before falling into tragic and very horrid dreams. His legs were half on the bed half off the bed and the rain outside didnt let up for even a second. As Peter suffered so did all of Neverland. No one could escape the rain that was pouring from the heavens. The sky became an even darker colour and it started to turn into a horrible thunderstorm. Lightning decorated the sky and terrified birds took to the trees for cover. This night was going to be long for everyone. While millions of miles away the Earth and Wendy slept calmly and peacfully.

Peter awoke to the sound of lightning and sat up. He was still half on and half off of the bed and his hair was now sticking up on all ends. He had sleep in his eyes along with tears stainging his cheeks. He was still terribly torn up and the second he saw that Wendy was still no where in sight he felt his heart re break all over again. His tears fell from his cheeks again and he laid back down and sniffled again and TInkerbell flew back into the room and gave him some breakfast. Strictly whispering into his ear that he needed to eat or he would die. He looked at her but said absoulutly nothing. She sighed and went back to her fellow fairy's she felt sadness wash over her as the rain continued to pour down on her.

Peter slowly nibbled on the food she had brought him and continued to let the tears fall freely. He kind of regretted letting the croc eat Captain Hook because now he had no way to take his mind off of Wendy and The lost boys. He walked slowly to the other side of the room and bent down on the floor slowly something had caught his eyes through the blur of tears. The small flower Wendy had used to give them medicine in was on the floor from when Tink had draken it.

He looked at it slowly and remembered his promise to Wendy and slowly went to the small pool and filled at the small stream of water and drank it whole. He looked plain old disgusted but did it for Wendy. He sighed and went back to his breakfast and ate it. He finished and slowly emerged from the hideout his spirits no better than before. He saw the storm was still terribly strong and trees were being blown over by it. He shook his head and slowly walked towards the black castle. His thoughts were so unhappy he couldn't think up anything happy to make himself fly. Captain Hook was probly mocking him from his grave inside the ticking croc's stomach. This made him even more upset. He sat on a rock deciding not to walk all the way to the castle. What was the use it was raining no matter what he said or did. He couldnt think of anything happy. Not now and not ever.

He watched the ocean waves become higher and higher. He let out another sigh. The Thunderstorm had stopped but the rain was going as strong and hard as ever. The ground had lots of puddles and was begining to look more like a wetland than a beautiful escape full of adventure and happiness. He groaned as a few tears fell though you couldn't tell because of the rain. His spark had gone all of it. He wasn't even reconizable as the boy he had been before Wendy had left. All his curiosity, cockiness, and boastfulness had gone out of him. He knew it had. It always would. He would give anything if only she would have stayed.

Tinkerbell wished she could do something to make him happy again. Anything to stop this rain. She watched him from a distance but said and did nothing. What could she do? This was pain of the heart and soul. It couldn't be controlled with the flick of her finger. She couldn't make him forget. Could she? She got an evil smirk on her face trying to think and wondered if there was a potion she could slip him there had to be. But what if he banished her again, Her goodside came back and she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She was his friend she had to try. She rose into the air and pushed her hair back behind her ear and went towards him.

He looked at her and said, "Hey Tink" As softly as he could, "Thanks for breakfast" No she could never trick him out of his memories they were all he had left in the world she smiled and waved at him softly innocently. She was unsure how to make him happy again. She had to make him smile that would at least be a start to the end of all this rain and thunderstorms. She kissed his cheek and drew a sword from her pixie dust and jabbed it into an a pixie dust Hook and he fell and dissolved.

As much as he tried not to a small smile appeared on his face and the skies became a considerable shade lighter and the rain became a tiny bit lighter. He lifted a few inches from the rock on which he was sitting. He smiled at Tink, "Im sorry Tink I dont mean to be this way!" He said softly to the small fairy and she looked down softly at her feet and smiled back. He stood, "Your a good friend Tink!" He said and took out his knife and began sharpening it on a rock. He hardly noticed the rain and his entire body that was soaked from the rain. The island reacted with his emotions at all times. He never understood why. Maybe because his will was so great.

Tinkerbell flew up to his ear and whispered, "You promised you would return" to him in hopes he would spark with a little bit of joy in him again but he said nothing still sharpening his knife only much harder and made more noise. Tinkerbell winced as a loud thunderclap struck the sky and she let out a sigh, "You cant stay like this forever Peter" She said softly "or all of Neverland will be destroyed" She looked at him hoping he would take pity on her but he just stood up and walked away. The look he gave her broke her heart. She hadn't meant to upset him. She flew away her head down and another thunderclap struck the skies.

---

"Wendy! Wendy! Wake up!" Nibs yelled at her bouncing up and down beside her bed. She had been sleeping for 12 hours straight. He was getting quite worried. She was still very upset she had had to leave Peter. Her biggest fear was that she would never see him again. She knew Tinkerbell would do everything in her power to keep him from coming back but she knew he would he would keep his promise. He had to. She would tell stories about him everyday if that was what it took for him to come back.

She let out a sigh and sat up rubbing her tired eyes andthe sleep fell from them. She looked straight at Nibs with her piercing blue eyes and said, "Well, what is it Nibs?" She asked curious to know what he wanted but at the same time upset he had disturbed her lovely dream of Peter and her dancing once more in the moonlight outside the fairy's place.

"Mum wants us all up right away!" He said a big grin on his now clean face. He was wearing a young mans outfit. He looked very prim and proper his hair was combed as well. She couldn't help but smile as Nana jumped on top of the bed and let out a bark in warning of what she would do if Wendy didn't get out of bed as instructed. She rolled her eyes and slipped from bed her night gown flowed to her ankles and Nibs ran from the room.

She raised an eyebrow and walked to her dresser throwing off her nightgown and changed into her regular dress blue dress with a small bow tied in her hair. She walked from the room Nana following her to make sure she actually went. Wendy walked down the stairs. The lost boys had already done so and were now running around with play swords while thier mother smiled from her chair. Wendy went to her mother, "You called mother dearest?" She said softly.

Her mother smiled and looked her daughter over from head to toe, "Yes" She said softly and stood putting the cup of tea she was holding down delicatly on the table next to her. She lead Wendy into another room so the boys couldn't hear thier conversation for one, and two so they could hear what they were talking about. Her mother softly closed the door behind her and Wendy and turned to face her anxious daughter, "Now dearest you know you father said you would begin your lessons at becoming a lady!" She said softly.

Wendy felt her hopes fall. She didnt want to have to grow up not really. She remembered her father told her to grow up. She wouldn't be able to have fun with her brothers anymore. She remembered all the fun times her and the lost boys had had. But most of all she thought of Peter. Where was he right now? She wondered to herself her mother continued to talk but the words were muffled by her day dreams of Peter and the adventures they had endured. She would never see him again. He was forgetful he had probly all ready forgotten all about her.

"WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Her mother yelled in clear annoyance and Wendy snapped out of her day dream and took a step backwards and placed her hands behind her back from fright.

" Oh Yes mama!" She said in a quick and scared voice and her mother raised and eyebrow at her and she began fiddling with her hands behind her back in an anxious sort of way.

"So your father and I both have decided to send you away to an all girls academy!" She said and smiled at her daughter.

Wendy looked at her shocked and now positive she would never see Peter again in her entire life. How could they? She liked where she went to school she didn't want to go away. She wanted to stay right where she was with the lost boys and her brothers. How could they do this to her? Send her so far away to stay at an academy? She felt her dreams shatter and reality rumble through her mind. All she could think about was Peter and how she could have stayed with him for the rest of thier lives, and now she was being forced away again, Tears came to her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"MAMA HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled and her tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't control them they were simply falling freely, "I DON"T WANT TO GO AWAY! WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHERS!?"

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Her mother yelled back and Wendy fled the room and yelled I hate you throwing open the doors and ran towards the stairs. Her brothers and the lost boys had stoped playing had been listening at the door now stood frozen to the spot staring after thier sister whom didn't even notice them as she ran up the stairs and into thier room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto the bed and wailed into it just like a little girl.

She felt her chest searching for the small nut that had saved her life and grabbed it softly in her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Oh Peter please come back!" She sobbed curling into a ball on the bed. She couldn't leave. She just couldn't. Her life was here with her brothers and the lost boys. She didn't want to leave and go hundreds of miles away to a girls academy with a bunch of other rich and snobby girls. She had been so wrong to leave Peter. She sobbed into her pillow again. She cried and cried and before she knew it she was passed out on the bed falling back into a troubled sleep willing death to take her.


	2. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

Peter walked around the island his slim and petite body was becoming paler and Tinkerbell and the island were suffering greatly because of Wendy's mistake. He let out a sigh and looked over at the water again the rain had plastered his hair to his forehead and his mind was full of thoughts of Wendy. He wanted her to come back with him. He had been away from her from 2 whole days and it felt like an eternity since he had touched her and seen her. He tried hard not to but he remembered thier kiss all to well. Her lips pressed to his played over and over in his mind.

He let out a small whimper and Tinkerbell flew to him with a hankerchief and he waved it away and turned to her, "We should go back to Wendy's" He said steadily and she placed her hands on her hips her jealous side taking over. She was silently telling him that Wendy had left him not the other way around. He looked back at her but only for a second because the thoughts were more than he could bear in this stage of Wendy's abscence.

Peter suddenly let out a small yelp of suprise as he felt something burn his side. He quickly reached down and his hand felt something there and he puiled on it. It was the small kiss Wendy had given him. It was burning him he dropped it and groaned. What was that about? He wondered to himself as he looked at it slowly on the ground and sighed picking the burning piece of metal back up and looked at Tinkerbell, "Wendy needs me!" he said, "I can feel it!"

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and turned away from Peter in anger. He was talking absolute nonsense and she flew away from him not ever looking back dropping the hankerchief as she went. She couldn't handle anymore of his stupidity and childishness. He glared after her, "FINE I DONT NEED YOU I WILL GO ALONE!" He yelled and loud thunder clashed overhead causing her to flinch but refused to give into his stubborn attitute. She left him this time he could be banished see how he liked it.

Peter looked after his small fairy and let out a sigh feeling bad but selfishly decided not to give in. He made a running start and jumped into the air heading away from neverland and towards the human world to see Wendy the rain remained even though he was leaving.

Wendy awoke late that night to the feel of Nana licking her face and she groaned feeling horrible. She sat up and rubbed the sleep and tears from her eyes. The dog looked at her and growled before jumping off and she rolled back over her brothers asleep in thier beds. The lost boys shared a different room than her and her brothers. She slipped from her bed quietly and walked to a corner in the room and cried softly once more. Her brothers were out cold in no way were they even stirring. She thought once more about never seeing Peter again and going to that awful academy she was nothing like a lady. She realized. She was just a girl and a nieve one at that.

She then heard something open but her very confused mind wasn't sure what until she looked up. There he was. The boy she had thought she would never see again. But something was different. Much different. He looked broken torn to pieces. HIs hair was matted and soaked and didn't look like he could fly another inch if he tried. She stood quickly and ran to him and threw her arms around him and they fell. Both of them. His knees were so weak they gave out. He threw his own arms around her forgetting his anger at her for leaving and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Peter!" She whispered in between sobs and her brothers were so sleepy they didn't even stir. She kissed him right on the looked at her sadly and she kept talking, "I never want to leave you again don't make me stay!" She sobbed driving herself into hysterics. Peter started to cry seeing her cry. He never wanted to let her go either. Peter's only weakness was Wendy and that was the truth. Losing her could kill him and almost had. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wendy will you stay with me in Neverland?" He asked for what he decided was the last time. Looking into his eyes Wendy saw weakness in them, Nothing but pure weakness and [ain in his eyes. The spark had left him. He wasn't the same boy she had remembered when she first met him. He was much smaller looking and he looked more like a child than the brave and ferocious boy whom got himself into more trouble than anyone else.

She looked at him tears in her eyes, "Yes Peter!" She said with pure and utter love in her voice, "I never want to leave you again!" She said and kissed him again with passion and lust. She wanted him to be with her forever. He needed her as much as she needed him. She was 15 and from the looks of him so was he. She held him in her embrace. The light that had left his eyes came back. he looked at her his eyes could have become lights they glowed so bright.

He lifted her into the air in one big hug and flew out the window her in his arms. He blew some fairy dust onto her and she was finally able to fly by his side but she refused to let go. When they made it back to neverland and his hideout she happilly went with him to his bed and curled up at his side. When Peter's mood had changed so had the weather. From Stormy back to normal. Magical and sunny. She smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She loved Peter more than she could tell him, and whether he would ever admit it or not he needed her and loved her just as much if not more than she loved him. He slowly drifted to sleep her in his arms. Her the mother and he the father but this time it was much more than pretend. It was truthfully as lovers.

----

Peter awoke alone with Wendy no where in sight. He sat up and called out her name, "WENDY!?" he yelled afriad he had just dreamed her back to neverland. He stood and looked around about to start searching for her when he saw her. She was standing at the table with a plate of fruit in her hands. She was beautiful as ever her hair glowing in the sunlight that shone through one of the windows to her right. He walked towards her and threw his arms around her, "Thank god you are safe!' He said softly.

She dropped the plate and hugged him back, "Of Course I am darling" she said softly and pulled back and stroked his hair softly, "Where did you think I was?" She questioned, "Hook is gone remember?" He smiled at her and nodded wondering where Tinkerbell was. She was no where in sight. He shrugge it off and began to tidy up their house.

"Look at this place it is a disgrace!" Peter said throwing things from one side of the room to the other trying to make it more presentable, "Tis no place for a lady!" She giggled softly watching him not really caring what thier house looked like. It wasn't as if they were having anyone over. There was no one to invite over. She walked to him and stopped him.

"Peter it's fine I like it the way it is!" She said smiling softly, "I dont mind if the house is dirty!" She kissed him and walked towards the door her nightgown only reaching her ankles swayed a little as she walked. He just stared at her, as if in awe. He had never noticed her like this before. She was beautiful. Though the night gown showed little he could tell she had curves. Her small but developing breasts poked through the nightgown and a small lion erupted in his stomach making him feel things he never felt before for her. She cocked her head to the side and went to him, "You ok?" She asked softly.

He nodded and swallowed hard and shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts he knew nothing about. She pulled him towards the door of the hideout and soon they were out and about on the island walking this way and that trying to find something for them to do. She gave up after a few minutes and sat down in the middle of the forest and he jumped up and flew in front of her. She looked so beautiful even when she wasn't doing something and the lion in his stomach roared again.

He took her hand and said, "Lets go visit the mermaids!" He smiled softly at her. She nodded with a smile as well and stood and flew with him to the mermaids pool. She liked the mermaids they were so pretty and magical just as she had always imagined they would be when she had told her brothers stories. She looked over at Peter and he started talking to them asking them questions in toungues. She smiled at him as he did but stayed a little further away from them than she had the first time they had met. She wondered how Peter had figured out that Mermaids were not the sweetest of creatures. Probly the hard way she thought and when he was finally done he stood. "The mermaid's said that TigerLilly has been captured by one of the surviving pirates!" He said with a hint of his old glow back in his eyes. He reached out his hand and she took it and together they flew towards the hideout to get weapons and other things they would need to win the battle. She looked over at him slowly watching him slowly sharpen his sword his cocky smile back on his face. His mask his greatest pretend she had once said. "How long have you known Tigerlilly?" She asked him turning her head to the side a litle curious to know a little more about Peter. She had not really asked him much she knew little about him other than he had run away from home when they had tried to make him a man. He looked up at her. The question kind of caught him off guard. He had known Tigerlilly ever since he first came to Neverland with Tinkerbell. He had never thought about her that much though.

"A long time I guess" He said softly looking at her still, "Why?" He asked.

"No reason I just want to know more about you!" She said softly, "That's all" She looked back down not saying another word watching him sharpen the sword so they could use it to fight she hoped Peter wasn't mad at her for asking that question. He stood at last and smiled at her and said, "Ready to save Tigerlilly!?" When she nodded he shoved his sword into it's holder and reached out his hand to her, "Then let's go!" He said and with that they flew from the cave and towards a new adventure.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3 coming soon XD**


	3. Saving Tigerlilly

Saving Tigerlilly

Wendy flew next to Peter her sword in her hand she looked over at him he looked back at her and held her hand making them fly faster towards the pirates new hideout near the end of the mermaids shores. She looked at him lovingly her brown shiny hair blew in the wind, and Peter blushed looking at her beauty. She was much too beautiful he was so distracted she had to pull him out of the way of a tree so he didn't fly them right into it. She turned her head to the side, "Are you OK Peter?" She asked him softly.

He nodded and looked away from her in order to regain his coordination while flying. She continued to look at him her brows knitted together to form a worried line but he didn't look back at her. He couldn't he would lose his coordination again, "At last!" He said suddenly grateful to change the subject. He stopped them and flew them up to hide within the shade of a tree. He watched as they untied Tigerlilly from the tree and took her into the cave nearby.

"Who is controlling all of this?" Wendy asked him curiously and Peter put his finger to his lips and looked back at them. He was trying to contemplate who was who and why they were taking the Indian princess anyway. She looked after the princess and the pirates as they took her into the cave. Peter smiled softly over at her.

"Ready to torture some pirates?" He asked her with a mischievous smile in her direction and flew quickly down and flew over their heads and in front of thier heads with a laugh and landed in front of them and the princess holding out his sword, "Drop that Princess!" He yelled and laughed as they backed up a few feet but the one carrying her looked at peter.

"Absolutely not!" he said and drew his own sword and took a swing at Peter which he was quick to block. Peter jabbed at the pirate and was blocked again and Wendy whom was sick of being left out slowly climbed down the tree and hid behind it waiting for the opportune moment to take a swing herself. Peter was outnumbered as all the pirates dropped the tied up princess to the ground and drew their swords, but Peter was not ever breaking a sweat as he easily flew around them taking a swing at each of them in turn.

Wendy saw him wink in her direction and knew that was her cue she ran across the opening to a tree closer to the princess while the bumbling pirates kept following Peter and his taunting and fought him. Wendy took her sword and cut the ropes holding Princess Tigerlilly hostage and cut the gag around her mouth as well. She smiled at Wendy and opened her mouth to say something but Wendy placed her finger over her lips to silence her. She took her hand and they ran back behind the tree and watched Peter. He was still tormenting the pirates saying all kinds of things to insult the way they looked and fought him.

Peter smiled at them and said, "Love to stay and see how good you lot aren't at fighting" He teased, "But ive got lots to do!" He said and jumped into the air flying off grabbing Wendy's hand and lifting her and Tigerlilly into the air with a small giggle. She stuck her tongue out at the lot of pirates and they looked around and started fighting amoungst each other about how she had gotten away and why everyone wasn't watching her. Wendy smiled at Peter and let go of his hand still flying and sprinkled some fairy dust onto Tigerlilly so she could fly with them.

They all started laughing as soon as they reached Peter's hideout and landed on the ground. Wendy looked over at Tigerlilly whom had her long hair braided into two braids. Wendy looked over at her and said, "What did those pirates take you for?" She asked curiously. She hadn't seen her for a little while.

"I do not know" She said with a shrug and Peter leaned against the hideout watching the two girls with a small smile at them.

"Did you see them fight!?" Peter asked the two girls with his usual boastful pride, "they were shameful!" He threw his head back and laughed. His pride was on an overdrive again and Wendy and Tigerlilly looked at each other and rolled thier eyes as each other, "Ah the cleverness of me!" He continued, "I saved you Tigerlilly!"

Wendy glared in Peter's direction. SHE had cut the rope not him. All he did was tease some pirates big deal. She was sick of never getting credit for the things she did, "Once again of course I did nothing!" She said putting her hands on her hips and dropped her sword.

"You helped a little" he said with a shrug and she glared harsher than before and Tigerlilly backed away and said, "Well thanks for saving me I shall go now!" Though what she said was not heard because the two of them were too busy glaring at each other and neither noticed her slip off into the bushes and Wendy picked her sword back up and Pointed it at Peter.

"Take it back!" She said anger clearly shining in her blue eyes and tears threatened to fall from them. How could he never give her credit for what she did? He never even tried to give anyone credit but himself. She hated how stubborn and prideful he was.

"Of course no one is more smart or beautiful than you are Wendy" He said truthfully and as he said this the lion in his stomach burst forth again making his heart beat fast and his own eyes begin to tear up. He always took credit for what others did but hardly ever realised that was what he was doing. She let out a small sigh and lowered her sword and dropped it to the ground.  
"You really think so?" She asked softly looking for the hint of a lie in his voice of eyes. But she found none, he had once more turned back from a 15 year old looking boastful boy into a small scared 5 year old even his eyes looked different she hadn't meant to hurt him just try and get him to ealise that he couldn't do everything on his own all the time. He nodded at her and she went towards him and gave him a hug and stroked his hair. He hugged her back holding her tightly to him.

He looked up at the sky. It was becoming dark already and he let out a small sigh, "Want to go watch the fairy's again?" He asked softly turning back into his adventuresome self. She smiled at him and nodded and he held out his hand and she took it and started running towards it, "Quickly we will be late!" He said and kept running until they made it there to the fairy's place. They kneeled next to the small tree and he let her look through the small opening and the fairy's began to dance just as they had many nights before. She smiled at Peter and looked back at the fairy's again and before too long he held out his hand to her and she took it, and once again h e reached for her hand and they were lifted into the air slowly by Peter and her magic. He held her waist and hand and they danced slowly under the moonlight and looked into each others eyes. She was beautiful to him he reached out and stroked her hair behind her ear and she blushed though her skin glowed under the moonlight the blush still showed lightly and he smiled at her again trying to control the feelings he was getting. He was trying to ignore them they were telling him so many different things. To kiss her and to touch her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts again and she smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss tenderly. She smiled as he slowly started lowering them to the ground. He remembered how his mom had danced many years ago.

Though he had never told anyone he still remembered his childhood clear as day. The lies he told himself everyday were to keep his feelings concealed to make his thoughts happy, and give everyone the illusion that he didn't have the slightest care in the world. Looking at Wendy at this moment had triggered those broken memories. The real reason he had never grown up was hidden deep within these memories he smiled at Wendy as the fairy's song stopped.

She looked at him she noticed his skin glowed under the moonlight. She had never noticed this before. All his beautiful hair shined as well and she reached up and stroked it. How beautiful it was he looked at her still caught up with his naughty thoughts. He tried to ignore them but they wouldn't go away. She was too beautiful to ignore and his body that had only just reached puberty when he decided never to grow up was coming back to life because of her.

He looked at her still mesmerized and said, "Maybe we should go home" She nodded softly at him and agreed. They walked hand in hand towards the hideout and she smiled as they crawled in together. He bowed and let her get into bed first and then he followed her as well holding her in his arms as he watched her snuggle to him and do the same. She was so beautiful. He let out a sigh and she slowly fell into a deep sleep. He fell asleep soon after her. But his dreams were not normal. They were dirty in many ways. He moaned in his sleep and slowly began to feel his manhood feel the need to rub against something. He had never felt like this in a dream before. He didnt really know why but this urge needed to be filled he rubbed against the bed and let out another moan. This was going to be a long night for some reason all he could think about in his dream was Wendy. She wasn't clothed at all but completly naked. He rubbed against the bed again and his manhood throbbed in his sleep He kept rubbing until he felt ultimate pleasure and joy and fell back into different dreams and for some reason he felt wet very wet. He stayed asleep until the night was over.


	4. Cleaning Up

Cleaning Up

Peter awoke the next morning Wendy was still at his side and just as he had thought he was wet. He looked down at where his member was and saw he was covered in a white and sticky mess. He was un sure as to what it was but it covered the bed and had even got on Wendy too. He blushed softly wondering if he had wet the bed like when he was little. Wendy stirred beside him and sat up slowly looking over at him, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

He quickly tried to hide himself and almost fell off the bed trying. She looked down at the wet spot on his bed and then at the white stick mess on her clothes and smiled softly, "Its ok Peter" She said softly.

He looked at her and said nothing giving up on hiding it he looked at her again the lion in his stomach growled and he said, "I dont understand what happened!" he said softly. He looked up at her still blushing from embarrassment. She remembered when her eldest brother had done this in his sleep a few times her mother had called it a wet dream and said it was nothing to worry about. She crawled up on Peter's lap as he looked at her defeated.

"Tis just a wet dream!" she whispered in his ear and smiled softly and he looked up at her a little confused.

"Why have I never gotten one before?" He asked slowly. He had never awoke covered in this weird substance before. He had awoke when he was younger covered in pee but not since he was about 3 or 4.

"I don't know" she said softly and kissed him and he kissed back the beast in his stomach had done this. It had to have what else would have done something like that. He still remembered Wendy's naked body in his dream and he looked at her now fully clothed body and still saw her naked. He stood slowly slipping her from his lap and turned to her.

"I should wash up!" he said softly and looked at her, "Want to come?" He asked softly and she nodded looking at him before taking his hand and going with him towards the lake. He pushed her in and she gasped and he smiled and jumped in after her. The water was cool and calm he liked it. He layed back and she came up for air and giggled.

She looked over at him and said, "You can't get clean with your clothes on!" She pulled off her clothes and threw them ashore and Peter stared at her now naked form. The beast came to life within him and he looked at her wide eyed. Her body was made of perfect curves and sizes. She wasn't even blushing and she went to him and slowly slipped off his tangle of leaves he called pants and threw them ashore with her own.

He blushed looking at her still and she laughed and pushed him over in the water and he went under snapping out of it. She sighed softly and layed back not really caring if he saw her naked or not. She had never really felt wierd around Peter at all. He looked her up and down again and she began rubbing the dirt off of his skin trying to clean him up. Though there was no soap so she was having a hard time of doing so. He smiled at her and watched in amazement.

"Well at least all that white stuff washed off!" She told him and he blushed again and heard the birds cooing from above. He knew they probably shouldn't stay here too long it wasn't safe to be naked in a lake with a bunch of different wilderness and pirates around. When she finally decided she had gotten him as clean as possible she climbed out pulling him with her. He blushed for the millionth time that day alone and she rolled her eyes giving him his clothes.

He slipped them back on and smiled at her as she put her own on. She looked over at him, "Peter?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes Wendy?" He asked watching her put her clothes back on still getting those feelings in his stomach.

"Can you go back to the world and get me some things from home?" She asked softly looking at him with her lip out slowly and he raised an eyebrow.

"If you really want something I guess I can" he said softly and she hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you Peter!" She said and he smiled softly hugging her back. He started to lead them back towards the hideout and she walked beside him looking around and smiled at all the beautiful birds and animals in the trees. She loved Neverland it was just like the world she dreamed up in her dreams. She couldn't believe she was actually there with Peter. He was the best boy she had ever met. She loved the feel of his hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He blushed slightly. Maybe she had aroused all of these feelings deep within him, Something had to of. He had never felt anything like this before not towards a girl or anyone else. He never wanted her to leave him again. She looked at him and turned her head to the side contemplating what she would ask him to bring back from the other word. Soap was a must have along with a few clothes and night gowns. She looked over at him or maybe she wouldn't. She remembered the Indians maybe she could ask Tigerlilly to borrow some of her clothes and things. She looked back down at her feet as they finally made it back to the hideout.

Peter opened the hideout door and said, "Ladies first" She giggled softly whenever he did this and went in after him slowly. She kissed Peter on the cheek and wandered in slowly starting to look around for something to cook for breakfast. There had to be something she could cook. She sighed and said, "Please go back to my house and at least get some soap!" She said with an innocent smile and turned back to what she was doing.

He laughed softly at her request but nodded and said, "Of course I will!" He looked over at the door and said, "Well stay here then and I will be back soon" He said with a small smile at her before jumping up and flying out towards the real world again.

----

Peter flew past the stars and towards Wendy's house and when it came into sight he flew over it and landed on the roof looking down at the open window at her older brother. He was staring out of the window and so was her younger one, "Come back Wendy" he said sadly to no one in particular and looked down at the window sill and sighed. Peter waited for a few minutes and they finally walked away from the window and Peter flew down and hid by the side of the window and watched as they climbed into bed with sad looks on their faces.

Peter ignored it and slipped into the room without making a noise and slowly took some of her clothes and flew off to the bathroom and took her soap as well. He sighed and flew back to the room she had been sharing with her brothers and just watched them. He felt a little bad for making her go with him and stay away but at the same time he wanted Wendy more than anyone could ever know. It wasn't night time at him and Wendy's land but it was here.

He looked over at Michael than John and let out a small sigh as the two slept with only a few noises and he slowly left the clothes and soap in a pile on the floor and flew slowly out of the room and into the room of the lost boys. They were all curled up in bed nice and bathed. He smiled at the boys and sat on the edge of one of thier beds as they slept and felt the pain of watching them grow up come forth. They had been with him since they were babies and had fallen from thier cribs.

He looked at Nibs then to one he couldn't see. He stood again and flew up and out of the room and closed the door as he did and flew back into Wendy and her brothers room. He lifted the clothes up again and flew out the window and towards him and Wendy's home in Neverland. As he flew he looked down at the streets and city that was aglow with lights and other things. He watched young children disobeying their parents and running outside and watched young couples holding hands and walking down the street and smiled softly. His own childhood memories flying back into his head and the pain returned as he shook them away and continued towards Neverland and Wendy.

----

Wendy watched as Peter flew off towards her home and let out a sigh. She was already beginning to forget things about her home again like her brothers faces and her parents names. She let out a sigh as she tried to remember whom her parents were again. She wondered why when someone went to neverland they forgot everyone back where they came from and only remembered the people here. She noticed that even Peter forgot where he had come from.

She didnt understand why people had to forget. She looked over at the few pieces of day out fruit on the table and picked one up giving up on trying to find something to cook though there was a fire there was nothing to cook. She bit into the pear hugrilly and sat down on the bed. She looked at the wet spot still on it from last night and smiled softly. Had she done that to him? She wondered to herself had she aroused him that much during the night?

She shook away the thought and began to strip the bed so she could wash its covers. Peter must have gotten his bed coverings from the local tribe of indians. They were very nice unlike the Indians she heard so much about from stories told by the adults back home. Maybe older people were to quick to judge people whom were different than them. She turned around and gasped in surprise there floating right int front of her was Tinkerbell smiling at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Hey Tink!" She said to the fairy slowly and Tink waved at her and Wendy walked past her towards the door and opened it and turned back around, "You coming Tink?" She asked and the fairy nodded following her out the door and towards the lake to wash the bed dressings. Tinkerbell followed from behind her attitude about Wendy had turned from jealousy to acceptance due to the fact that if she hurt Wendy Peter would surely find a way to do something right back to her.

Wendy dunked the dressings to the bed into the lake and began to wash the sticky goo out and Tinkerbell giggled and asked Wendy what had happened in her ear, "Peter umm....." She said not really wanting to tell Tink and embarrass Peter for a millionth time in one day. "Spilled some juice on them" She said softly looking down at the impossible to wash sheets with a sigh and smiled up at Tink again she had never really even tried to get to know the small fairy.

She finished trying to clean the sheets and stood again wringing them out and walked back to the hideout and hung them up on a nearby tree. She let out a sigh and walked back into the hideout and the fairy flew off mumbling somthing about the other fairy's wanting her and Wendy nodded, "Oh all right Tink" She said and walked back inside and sat down on the bed again with a sigh. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a nother sigh waiting for Peter to return to her. He certainly was taking a while. She wondered when her clothes would dry it was only somewhere around halfway through the day or so. She was already worn out. She shrugged it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Im making up the chapters on all my free time so check back daily XD **


	5. Peter's Secret

Peter's Secret

Peter flew down from the skies and towards thier hideout the clothes and soap in his arms. He slowly flew down into the hideout and looked around. There she was sleeping on the bed. He smiled over at her and flew to her landing on the bed next to her and dropped all the stuff next to her, "Wake up!" he whispered in her ear and shook her slightly. She didn't take long to awake and she sat up slowly and looked at him softly in the eyes.

"Thanks Peter!" She said softly and leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and she took the clothes and soap walking slowly to the other side of the hideout playing them on a small shelf and turned back to look at him, he was still looking at her softly and shaking uncontrollably. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Peter? Are you ok?" Then he fell to the floor his eyes rolled back in his head. She let out a scream and ran to him kneeling next to him on the floor.

"Peter! Peter! Whats wrong!" She started to shake him tears in her eyes. She had never seen anyone faint like that before. He was very warm as she felt his forehead. She lifted him onto the bed with a little bit of difficulty, but she managed it. She ran to the small fountain like water source and tore a piece of cloth from her clothing and ran it under the water and ran back to Peter dabbing at his forehead tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't understand he hadn't acted very sick before this. What was wrong with him? She let out a small sigh still dabbing at his forehead trying with much difficulty to wake him up. He moaned and slowly started to rouse from his sleep. She kissed him softly on the forhead, "Thank God!" She said softly to him glad that he was awake at last. He looked at her and his heart almost stopped. He hadn't fantied in a very long time. Tinkerbell had taken it away.

He felt tears come to his eyes. He had come with Tinkerbell from Kensington gardens to escape his illness. The one thing he could never get well from, the reason his mother cried every night. He looked down at his hands. He didn't want to tell Wendy the real reason why he couldn't stop being friends with Tinkerbell for very long. He would soon become sick again. Wendy had been right when she said that, him always wanting to be a boy was his biggest pretend.

It was his mask he didn't want to be ill anymore. He had been so close to dieing and doctor's couldn't do anything about it in the least. He felt the tears fall and Wendy wiped them away and shook him again, "Peter!" She said again snapping him out of his trance, "Im fine!" He said quickly forcing a smile, "Just felt a little faint for a moment!" He sat up and said, "Will you excuse me a moment?" He didn't wait for an answer he flew up and out of the room towards the fairy's hollow.

Tinkerbell was sitting on a tree stump outside of the small house just waiting, and watching everything around her. Wendy watched as Peter away wondering what truthfully was wrong. She silently followed him and hid behind the trees as she spotted him, "Tinkerbell!" he said softly looking around, "You know I can't live without your magic!" She looked up at him a small fairy grin on her face as if she had planned this all along, "Why did you take the protection off!?" He asked tears were falling, "You know why I had to leave the human world!"

She looked at him and turned away, "I banished you remember?" She whispered into his ear slowly. He felt himself shaking lightly.

"B-but Tinkerb-" He began and was cut off by the angry pixie, "You promised to be m y friend and do as I say!" She ranted into his ear. He was still trembling the shock of his illness was coming back. He hadn't had it for so long he forgot how unsteady he was.

"I thought the dust worked forever!" He said confused by his former friends actions.

"You visiting the Earth liek you have has somehow worn off the magic!" She told him in his ear knowing that was what was wrong, "It doesn't work on Earth!" She continued crossing her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. Peter couldn't believe the fairy was doing this to him.

"B-but I could die!" He whispered the tears still falling and Wendy's hand shot to her mouth to stifle a gasp of horror and shock as her eyes filled with instant tears. Peter whom was not afraid of anything suddenly was afraid for his life. She ran from the tree headed towards the hideout she didn't want to hear another word of Peter and Tinkerbell's argument she felt sick to her stomach and needed to find a place to throw up and fast. She didn't make it to the hideout she threw up all over the fores floor in front of her and fell to her knees.

Peter had lied to her all along. He knew more than he was letting on. He remembered his life back on Earth. Why had he left? What illness was so bad that even doctor's couldn't cure it. She didn't understand. She thought doctors could cure everything. She couldn't understand why he had kept this from her. She ran towards the Indians this time she needed to ask Tigerlilly something. She hoped she would know the answer to it.

-  
Peter stood there begging Tinkerbell to put it back on but she refused, "You will learn your lesson the hard way!" She said slowly, "If you can make it or 10 more days I will put it back on!" She said strictly and flew up and away from him and he fell to his knees tears still rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want his illness back. Tinkerbell had promised he would never have to deal with the pain ever again and now it was back all the pain. So many of his mother's tears were wasted on his illness.

He had left to relieve his mother's pain and suffering, he couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore over him. Now he had Wendy. What would he tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth! He slowly stood wobbling and walked back towards the hideout his illness already starting to take effect by making him shaky. He sighed as he slipped back into the hideout. There was no Wendy in sight. Where had she gone? He hoped she hadn't followed him.

He said nothing and climbed onto the bed shaking slowly and tucked his knees to his chest. He hoped his body was strong enough to hold out for a few more days so Tinkerbell would re put the spell on him. He wiped his tears trying to look like he hadn't been crying so that he wouldn't wirry Wendy if she hadn't followed him. He rocked back and forth and at last he decided he should at least try and sleep the end of the day was near. He took an apple from the floor next to the bed and slowly ate it before slowly drifting off to sleep.

----

Wendy reached the Indian's camp and one of them where standing gaurd and when he saw her he asked her what she had come for, "I need to speak to Tigerlilly!" She said anxiously shifting her feet. The look on her face must have looked urgent because quickly raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to follow him to her. Wendy played with her hands as she walked through the forest. When they finally reached Tigerlilly's tent he let her go in.

Tigerlilly was on the bed her braids hanging down twirling her braids round and round on her finger. She looked up when Wendy came in and smiled standing and giving her a hug, "Hello Wendy!" She said with a big smile, and noticed she was very pale and looked near tears, "Whats wrong!?" She asked softly her face turning worried for her friend hoping all was well with Wendy and she was just tired or something though knew she wasn't

She let her sit down and sat next to her, "I-its Peter!" She said softly looking up at Tigerlilly and her eyes went wide. How could she explain this to her friend. She wondered if Tigerlilly knew of Peter's illness already though he had tried to keep this secret illness from her so maybe he hadn't, "He's ill but im not sure why..." She said looking at Tigerlilly who's eyes went wide. She had never seen Peter sick before he just never got sick.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly looking at Wendy in a confused look, "Peter never gets sick as far as I know" She raised an eyebrow at Wendy and she nodded.  
"He passed out and then went to Tinkerbell saying she needed to re put a spell on him" She told Tigerlilly and she raised and eyebrow, "Did you know of his illness?" Wendy asked.

"He never told me about an illness no..." She said trailing off and looked back down unsure as to why Peter would hide something like this from her, "He just fainted out of no where?" She asked a little confused as to what he had. Wendy nodded fiddling with her clothes trying to remember anything that would be close to what he had. Tigerlilly tucked her knees to her chest and rocked back on the bed trying to remember anytime at all when Peter had been sick or ill in anyway and couldn't.

Wendy stood, "I should go back to him..." She trailed off looking around the small Tepee, "I just thought he might have told you" She hugged Tigerlilly who had stood again and she shook her head and said, "Maybe the mermaids will know...." But Wendy shook her head, "They know only things of Neverland" As she said it she walked out and headed back towards their hideout. She saw that the bed clothes were dry and slowly brought them inside.

Peter was laying on the bed as she returned not saying a word fast asleep and she smiled folding the bed sheets and went and sat next to him stroking his golden blond hair. He was completely out and shaking badly she felt bad for him. This meant that Tinkerbell had not fixed whatever was wrong with him. She let out a sigh and kissed his forehead softly and leaned down wrapping her arms around his feverish and shaking body. Whatever he had it would be here a while and she replaced the warm cloth on his forehead again.

She had never wanted Peter to auffer but what could she do about this there was not a thing she could do. Her mind was racing. If he knew what he had and doctors couldn't treat it then what was she to do. If doctor's couldn't help him then she knew for sure that she could do nothing more than keep him fed and on bed. She was prepared for everything but not for this. She had never watched anyone suffer before exspecially not someone she loved. Why Peter? She asked herself. Why not me? She looked over at a small candle lit on the table and let out a small sigh and kissed his forehead again before slowly laying on his chest curling up next to him and fell asleep hoping to god he would survive this.


	6. Peter's Illness

Peter's illness

Peter felt the beast in his stomach again. It was still there in his dreams. Wendy was in his dreams but at least this time she was clothed. She was different though she looked worried. He let out a sigh in his sleep. His dreams were troubled but the dream that scared him most was the one of his mother and his original home. In all his many years in Neverland he had never once dreamed of his mother or anyone back home. Not his illness nor anything. He had tried to forget but memories like those don't go away. He had forgotten what his mother looked like and same with his father but her could still remember his mother crying. Those images were burned into his brain for life.

He felt light in his eyes and slowly awoke. What was that? He wondered to himself and opened his eyes slowly roused from his terrible dreams. It was morning already and now his muscles were beginning to ache and he whimpered in pain and Wendy awoke slowly next to him when she heard his whimpers. She looked at him waking up right away, "What's wrong?" She asked and began to gently feel his forehead to see if his fever was any lower. It wasn't and she sighed.

"My muscles they hurt....." He said softly looking over at her and she felt tears come into her eyes and slowly began to massage his bare stomach softly. He had to get better and she would do whatever it took to make him feel better again. He whimpered more as she massaged it. Pain wasn't his fear in the least but he knew exactly why his muscles were hurting. It was his illness it caused his limbs to hurt. he let out a low whimper and arched his back.

She felt so terrible for Peter she disliked him being in pain. He didn't deserve this kind of pain. She bet Hook was laughing at Peter from his grave. She shuddered at the thought and continued to rub and massage his muscles trying to eliminate the pain as much as she could. She didn't know exactly what else the illness would cause but she needed to be prepared for anything. As she looked at his face she noticed the color had started to drain from it.

She reached out and stroked his cheek a worry line forming on her forehead, "Peter your very pale..." She said softly and he looked as if he might be sick but said nothing and looked away. His illness had already started to come back full turn and he groaned. He was just waiting for the worst part to come. He knew it would eventually and let out another whimper of pain. Neverland's sky had become a dark color in the sky because he was sick, "I'm sure it's going to go away!" He said sounding more confident than he should. He knew the illness he had had no cure and would never go away.

He looked down. Not without fairy dust and Tinkerbell was mad at him so she was letting him suffer. It really wasn't his own well being he was worried about it was Wendy's. He hated the pain he saw in her eyes. The not knowing was killing her and he knew it. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her own cheeks were flushed with colour and he saw that she had plenty of warmth as well. He felt bad not telling her about what was really wrong with him but he was afraid of her reaction if he told.

She reached up and placed her hand over his and stroked it slowly. He looked at her and the beast in his stomach roared to life again forcing the thoughts back into his head and he almost groaned with hate towards this side of him. He had never thought things like this when looking at a lady. She let a tear fall and it landed on the bed softly, He was looking up at her with weak eyes. He was becoming weaker by the second as the illness continued to re take over his body.

She looked down at him still, " I can't help you if you aren't completely honest with me!" She said softly and held him in her arms. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell her what was wrong instead of staying completely secretive with her. HIs body tensed as she said this. He wondered if she had heard what he had told Tinkerbell. He wondered if she knew he was lying to her. Tinkerbell was screwing him into a hole. He stood to lose everything. No matter what he did he couldn't fight off a disease that took over his body.

He moved his hand from her cheek to her hair still looking into her gentle eyes. He decided he had to tell the truth whether the truth hurt her or not. He let a small sigh pass his pale lips and looked her in the eyes, "Please promise not to get upset!" He whispered to her stroking her hair still wanting to make sure he was going to be able to break this to her as easily as was possible. He didn't want to but he had to. He might become much worse than he was right now and he would need her by his side.

"I Promise" She whispered her breath catching in her throat she wasn't completely sure she even wanted to know what the illness was. It scared her slightly that he was telling her. She realized that she had never wanted to know to start off with but it was too late now. She looked into his piercing green eyes with sympathy and deep compassion for him. She hated seeing him in pain and knew that no matter what he told her he had already said their was no cure.

"I was born with a disease..." He started softly his voice had become much softer than before he was ill, "It's called the bleeding disease...Hemophilia" He looked away from her and she looked at him puzzled. She had never heard of the disease before. She wondered how he had gotten it.

"I don't understand you aren't bleeding....." She said softly in a small and nieve voice. She wasn't fully comprehending that just because it was called the bleeding disease that the one carrying it didn't bleed all the time. The disease Hemophilia caused much pain. Peter's blood didn't clot and when he was cut or bleeding it didn't stop easily. That's why Tinkerbell was needed. She had kept his blood normal for quite some time. She had removed the disease.

"I don't always bleed...." He said, "My muscles and other parts of my body an hurt too" he said softly looking away, "Tinkerbell has kept the disease away for as long as I have been here" He told her. Not mentioning his mother crying every night. She had carried the faulty gene in her blood and passed the disease to him. She had carried it and he had suffered because of it. Only boys could have the bleeding disease and only women could pass the disease on.

He looked Wendy in the eyes. She had tears in hers. She looked ready to fall to her knees and cry, "Oh my poor Peter!" She whispered and pulled him into a light hug and she started to cry softly and shook slightly. She held him in her arms rubbing his back and planting kisses on his body softly. He looked up at her he could feel himself weakening he probably couldn't fly now. He sighed softly and wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"You promised you wouldn't get upset" He whispered and she cried harder not being able to help it. She didn't want Peter to hurt anymore. He didn't deserve the pain. She wanted to take away his pain but was powerless to do so. She sighed into his skin. The sun was covered over by dark storm clouds. She sighed softly as it started to thunderstorm outside and Peter laid on the sheet less bed. All the strength he had was taken from him. He was feeling extremely tired even though he had just slept.

"You need to stay in bed!" She said and he looked at her as if he could have got up and walked around anyway, She stood up and went to the sink with the damp cloth and wet it putting some soap on it and went over to the bed and sighed softly sitting down she gently began to bathe Peter. He was beginning to smell but only slightly. He let her clean him and he enjoyed the warm water on his skin. He had never felt more loved in his life. She cared so much for him it amazed him.

When she finished she slowly stood and went back to the sink rinsing off the damn material and turned back to him, "I won't leave you!" She promised kissing his cheek softly. He smiled up at her feeling a little embarrased that he couldn't take care of himself. He felt her sit on the bed and looked up at her silently pleading with his body not to let him have a bleeing fit. She would definitly freak out if she had to see that and he knew it. but for now he would rest just rest. He drifted to sleep as she stroked his hair and he smiled.


	7. Caring For Peter

Caring for Peter

Wendy watched him drift into an uneven sleep and freely let her tears fall now. She really hadn't wanted to know what was wrong because now that she did she felt more hopeless than ever. She didn't fully understand what his disease in tailed but she was sure she would find out eventually. His breathing slowly steadied and she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She let out a low sigh and stroked his forehead. She refused to leave his side. Not until he was better or could get better.

She lifted her feet onto the bed and crossed them under her and let out a sigh. He was still very pale and she stood going and getting the damp rag and placed it on his forehead again trying to bring some extra flush to his pale cheeks but there was no way of doing so. She knew it, but she had to try. Even if he didn't have enough blood to do so she had to try and get his flush back. She jumped as she hear a light knock on the door.

She stood slowly and opened the door to the hideout. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Tigerlilly. She still looked quite upset. Wendy stepped aside and let her in, "You OK Tigerlilly?" She asked and Tigerlilly nodded asking about how Peter was doing and wheter he had told her what was wrong. She wondered if Peter would care if she told Tigerlilly. She was his best friend and she was one of the nicest Indians of all of them.

Wendy looked at Peter and softly stroked his hair and looked back at Tigerlilly whom was anxiously pacing back and forth looking as if she would be staying for a while, "I had a feeling he would get worse!" She said and looked over at Peter, "He is very pale!" She stopped pacing and looked at Wendy and said, "Are you sure you don't know what he has?" She asked her. The moment of truth she had to tell her. She couldn't lie to Tigerlilly.

"He told me" She said looking down and Tigerlilly went to her and sat on the bed waiting for her to tell her what had happened. So Wendy did. She told her about his disease. Hemophilia. She told her all about what it would so to him and by the end they were both tearing up. Neither wanted Peter to be ill and both looked at him and Tigerlilly looked ready to have a nervous breakdown. She really wanted to stay with them but she knew that being a princess she couldn't just leave her people for a long time.

"I wish I could stay!" She said and gave Wendy a hug and looked at her, "But I cannot leave my people...." She said looking more sorry than she had in her entire life. Wendy nodded at her and told her she understood and that she promised to take care of him, "I will visit here everyday!" She promised and kissed Wendy's cheek softly looking one last time at Peter before walking out the door back towards her people with a sigh.

Wendy once more sat very much alone next to Peter's side. He was very sleepy and she watched him and screamed blood started coming out of his nose. She grabbed the rag she had been using on his forehead and began to plug his nose with it and shook him and he awoke slowly, "Peter! Peter! your bleeding!" She cried and he jerked up his nose still bleeding uncontrollably. She started crying and he turned away trying to make it stop. He knew it would take a while but he had to stop it.

The thing he didn't want her to know is it wasn't the disease in general that killed him. It was the fact that the blood didn't clot so it was hard to stop bleeding once he started. It was getting all over him and he felt just like a little boy again and started to cry. She leaned him back against the bed and started trying to stop it, "It's OK Peter!" She said trying to sooth him and stay calm, "I will make it stop!" She said confidently and took his hand and squeezed it softly and dabbed at his nose.

Luckily it wasn't bleeding super bad just enough to make him lose blood. She knew that his face was already pale enough he didn't need to lose any more blood than he had. She kissed his cheek and he still let tears fall. He had never felt so much like a little boy again. It scared him. She looked down at the blood soaked rag and groaned slowly going to the indoor water and began to wash the blood off and went back placing the damp cloth over his nose again and more blood seeped into it.

This was no normal nose bleed. She remembered a long time ago when her brother had gotten into a fist fight with another boy he had gotten a nose bleed, but nothing like Peter's was right now. His wasn't letting up and wasn't clotting in the least. She felt a few tears fall for him and kept trying to stop it. He was trying very hard not to scream in pain from the fact that his muscles were hurting much worse. His circulation was very off now so his limps were staring to hurt.

She kept soaking up the blood and it at last stopped bleeding. She let out a sigh of relief and went back to the water and washed off the blood again and he curled into a ball on his side and she went back to him wiping the rest of the blood from his face and shrank onto the bed slowly and closed her eyes in relief that it had finally stopped and looked down at him. He was letting his own tears fall and said, "She promised I wouldn't hurt anymore!" He whispered softly to her.

"Who did Peter?" Wendy asked slowly stroking his hair letting the locks go in between her fingers and she kissed his cheek. She knew this disease wouldn't go away with doctor's help but there had to be some way to cure it here. She needed to ask the mermaids. They would most definitely know if there was some way for her to cure it here in Neverland. She continued to stroke his hair and he looked over at her still letting tears fall.

"Tinkerbell!" He said softly looking into her eyes, "She took me from Kensington gardens here..." He said softly to her, "She said I would never suffer as I had back home again and brought me here" He said and looked at Wendy softly, "She can fix this but she won't because of you" He said not blaming Wendy but hating that Tinkerbell was so jealous of hia beautiful Wendy. She didn't understand how much he loved her he could never leave Wendy. She felt tears roll down her cheeks again.

"Then I will leave.." She said and started to stand but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No I will not let her win!" He said stubbornly, "I love you too much to let you go again" He said and looked at her pleading with his eyes up at her. She re sat back down on the bed and he watched as she looked at her hands anxiously and he continued to look at her. He felt the beast come to life. He hated the beast in his stomach. It constantly made him think many things about Wendy he didn't want to. It reminded him off how beautiful she was and he tried to look away but his self control was only so great.

She took the wet cloth and began to clean his chest slowly as he watched. He was weakening and slowly started to drift back into a sleep of sorts. The beast in his stomach taking over his dreams making him once more dream of Wendy in many ways. She took the rag back away and came back to find him asleep and smiled at him. She had spent the entire day keeping him clean and trying to wipe his blood. She let out a small sigh and suddenly knew how his parents must have felt.

She felt powerless and absolutely exhausted but she stayed up just in case he had another bleeding fit in his sleep. She knew his muscles were hurting so she slowly began to massage and stroke them softly. She stroked up and down his body trying to make his blood circulation better. She looked down at him and kissed his forehead softly. He was very beautiful when the light hit him right but at the same time he was also very pale.

If he was not sick she would have mistook him for a vampire. His forehead was so hot and clammy that she put a cold cloth on it to try and cool him down. He needed to take a nice cool bath but she remembered that there was no bathtub. She would have to take him to the lake first thing in the morning. Perhaps she could get his blood to circulate a little more if she could take him to the lake, and let him bathe there.

She wondered how his parents had kept him alive for so long with this disease. She felt so sad for him. He must have been in pain a lot in his childhood as a little boy. He must have always been sick and not allowed to do anything fun. Maybe that was why when he finally was more like a normal boy he had let his adventurous hopes and dreams he had come up with while lying in bed go free. She knew why he was so different now. She assumed she would be too if she were as ill as he was. He had to have been different as a young boy. She stroked his hair trying to imagine what it must have been like for him and his family. She wondered if had even been able to attend school or play with any boys his own age. She doubted it. Maybe that was why his imagination ran free in Neverland because it was the only place where he could truly be himself. She understood him now. He had always just been a lonely little boy that had been set free by one small fairy's magic.

She hoped Tinkerbell would change her mind about healing him. She had to. Wendy wondered if she could go to Tinkerbell for him and ask maybe she could convince the small pixie to help Peter. He didn't deserve to suffer anymore than he already had before he came to Neverland. She knew he was at least 15 when he stopped growing so he had suffered for at least that many years. Why was Tinkerbell doing this to him? To remind him of what she had taken away?

Wendy felt sadened by how weak he was. Surely Tinkerbell would take pity on him if she saw his small weak and broken form. He looked more like a pathetic little 4 year old than the precocious, and ready for adventure, 15 year old he was. She tried to stay up the whole night and watch him but eventually with no one to talk to and nothing happening to Peter her sleepy eyes began to get the better of her and she slowly drifted to sleep her arm across Peter's chest and her mind rested.


	8. The Lake

* * *

The Lake

_---- Flash Back ----_

Peter lay on the bed only a small baby. He kicked his legs slowly his mouth open as he looked around at all the bright colour's. He was only a few weeks old give or take. He looked up at his Nana. She was standing across the room moving things around slowly to tidy them as his mother had asked. His father was off at war and while he was away his mother had to go to all the important business meetings and other such things.

Peter gurgled from his place on the bed reaching for his Nana and she stopped tidying and looked over at him and sighed, "Peter I really must clean!" She said and he still reached out his arms and she gave in going to him and lifted him up and noticed something with a gasp. He was bleeding. She quickly placed him on the bed and went to get a cloth and put water on the cloth and went back to him and began to sop up the blood.

When it didn't stop she rang for a doctor. She didn't know what else to do. When the doctor arrived at last he explained to her what he thought it was and she said, "I must call his mother!" She rang for his mother to come back home. It was an emergency. She raced home to her baby and saw the bleeding. The doctors explained what it was to her. She started to cry she had no idea she had carried a disease in her blood. She looked at Peter and apologized to him. His life was forever changed.

-----

Peter's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream of pain and agony which awoke Wendy who looked around a little frightened before realizing it was just Peter and she quickly began to dab at his forehead with the wet cloth, "What hurts Peter?" She asked, "Show me where it hurts!" She looked him in the eyes tears threatening to fall again.

"My leg it hurts!" He wailed and she raised an eyebrow and looked down at it and gasped dropping the cloth. His foot was distorted and swelled and when she touched it he screamed again in pain. She kissed his forehead and stood looking around.

"Peter your foot look at it!" She said and he did and let out another scream of pain. It was hemorrhaging. There was not enough blood. He whimpered softly and pulled her to him and whimpered into her nightgown and she wrapped her arms around his body pulling him into a tight hug, "Its OK I will fix it!" She said softly stroking his hair. Poor Peter. She thought if Tinkerbell could take away his pain she had to do something. She had to make Tinkerbell do something to help him.

He stared at her and cried out again in pain, "Make it stop!" He kept yelling out as she tried to sooth and comfort him. She wanted so much to take away his pain. She would rather be the one in pain than watch him suffer like this. She felt so sorry for his mother when she had had to watch this happen to him for all those years. Wendy couldn't bare it and she had only been doing it for a few days. She couldn't believe how much he was suffering.

She continued to stroke his hair and kissed his forehead. She stood slowly and he looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Please don't let go!" He whispered and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She was becoming sick herself. She wasn't caring about her own health only his. She went to the table and grabbed some fruit off it and forced him to eat and sat next to him on the bed careful not to touch his foot. She stroked his hair as he ate.

She stood slowly,"Someone has to do something!" She said, "I can't watch you suffer like this!" She said and turned to him a fierce love in her eyes. If she didn't love him so much she would't be here watching him. He was slowly looking at her but said absoultly nothing because he knew that Tinkerbell was the only one that could take away his pain but she had already told him he had to wait and that she wouldn't do it right away.

"Tinkerbell already told me she would only do it if I survived 10 days...." he said softly knowing it had only been 2 since she said that. He couldn't do anything about it not without Tinkerbell's magic. Wendy heard as he said this and almost fainted. She didn't think she could take one more second of this pure torture towards Peter let alone days. He saw the pain in her eyes and looked away. This sadly enough was one of the reason's he had never fallen in love or tried to love.

All he had ever learned from love was pain and heartache. His own mother had been proof of that. Love offended him in every way. It had been too powerful he had tried to keep Wendy from ever loving him but it had been too late. She had already started. He couldn't stop her feelings, and even worse he couldn't control his own feelings. He felt the pain but the beast was back inside his stomach trying to force the thoughts back into his mind but he used his pain to block them.

"I shouldn't have brought you back" He told her softly and looked away from her and stopped eating, "I should have left you with your brothers and the lost boys...." He looked at her sadly again, "I am sorry Wendy!" He said and she kneeled next to the bed and forced his eyes to look at her.

"You don't ever say that!" She said her mind couldn't take the thought of losing him anymore than it could watch him suffer, "I wouldn't give the world to do anything but live with you!" She said and she saw him shrink back away from her. He saw the weakness in her eyes she was becoming worse by the second. He was at that moment so sorry for letting his feelings get the better of him. He should have never went back to her house he should have stayed away.

"Don't you dare!" She said and her voice cracked tears falling, "We WILL get through this Peter!" She said, "I will force you through it!" She stood and fiercely began walking back and forth this way and that before saying, "I almost forgot I need to get you tot he lake today it shall help with the pain!" She said and went to him slowly slipping her arms under his body she lifted him and he winced trying really hard not to scream out in pain. She looked at him, "Are you ok?" She asked softly and he nodded.

She walked with him in her arms and placed him down in the lake and smiled softly it was warm the water was and Peter happy to be in the water he laid back. She smiled at him and went back to the small hideout and got the soap and walked back to him and slowly began to bathe him. He was so weak he didn't move nor protest. A little of his pain slowly went away. She stripped him of his clothes and began to bathe him again and he blushed.

His stomach began to roar to life again with those feelings. He blushed deeper as she bathed his private parts as well. He said nothing but the monster kept roaring and he closed his eyes trying to block out the thoughts in his mind. He hated himself for thinking them. He felt his member harden as she touched and she stopped and he blushed and she looked away and busied herself cleaning him somewhere else. He watched her as she moved back to his chest and began cleaning something else.

She finally finished and quietly tucked her knees to her chest and said nothing. She knew it wasn't proper for a boy to be bathed by a girl but it was not like there was anyone there to say otherwise and she didn't mind doing so. She had with her brothers but never had they reacted like him. She continued to blush a deep shade of red and he watched her slowly and stroked her cheek and smiled at her. She was so beautiful to him. He still felt pain but to tell the truth it wasn't as bad as it had been actually felt a little bit better when he was in the warmth of the water. He smiled at her softly and blushed still trying make his member not so hard. He looked over at her and she blushed at him trying to hide it. She didn't exactly know why. He looked back away and laid back in the water. She watched him slowly curiously. He looked at the water becoming distracted.

She raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Peter?" He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong?" She asked noticing he looked just a tad bit sad. He shrugged off her question and looked back straight ahead. He looked at her softly but avoided ehr question and said absolutely nothing. She let out a small sigh and kissed him softly and he blushed and kissed back and she slowly took the soap back to the hideout and began looking for some kind of towel of sorts.

She smiled when she saw one and took it back to Peter and helped him out of the lake and wrapped it around him. He began to dry himself off wincing because of his foot and she slowly lifted him and took him back to the hideout. SHe went back for his clothes. When she returned with them he helped him put them back on. She smiled as he climbed into bed and began to drift to sleep slowly. She stroked his hair as he did trying to block out the pain in his body.


	9. Tinkerbell's Visit

**AN: In the reviews someone asked about Hemophilia. Well Hemophilia Is a real disease and it is transferred from a mother to a son. Only boys can get the disease its super rare that girls can. Yes the disease is VERY painful and it can cause nose bleeds and ear bleeds and when you are born the Naval sometimes bleeds a few weeks after you are born. Since anyone with the disease has no clotting factor in their blood they can bleed to death! There is NO cure for the disease but in recent years there is a way that you can get regular infusions of the clotting factor to protect you against bleeding to death and if you cut yourself help your blood to clot. There is also sometimes Hemorrhages included or internal bleeding which can cause certain parts of the body to swell or distort for long or short periods of time.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

* * *

Tinkerbell's Visit

Wendy sat and waited as he fell asleep and sighed softly. She had already forgotten what her brothers and parents looked like along with their names. She was beginning to forget a lot of things. She decided it was for the better. They would never find her here so she really didn't need to worry about them anymore. She stood and slipped out of her nightgown and slowly slipped into a random dress he had brought her back. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

It must be Tigerlilly! She thought and opened it and there the small Indian girl was standing in her doorway holding a bunch of freshly picked fruit and vegetables. She smiled at her even though she looked pretty run down and ragged. Wendy had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been through a mill and back and Tigerlilly gasped, "Wendy!" She scolded, "You must take better care of your body!" She said and walked in.

Wendy just sighed and nodded agreeing with her. Tigerlilly placed the fruits and veggies on the table and went to Peter and looked down at his sleeping body. He looked far from peaceful. His chest was shakily rising and falling and his eyes were racing under his eyelids meaning he was dreaming. He looked worse than she had ever seen him before. He absolutely looked terrible. She let out a small sigh and looked over at Wendy again, "He has gotten much worse than before!" She said talking about the day before when she had seen him. He groaned in his sleep slowly letting another breath that was far from steady break through his chest.

He looked like death warned over. She felt sorry for him and slowly reached her hands behind her neck and unclasped her necklace slowly putting her Indian necklace around his neck and kissed his cheek. Tigerlilly turned back to Wendy and said, "I must go back now, those pirates are creating havoc with my people!" She said softly really wishing she could stay but she couldn't. Peter shifted on the bed in his sleep and Wendy hugged Tigerlilly.

"Thanks for the fruits and things..." She said softly and kissed her cheek. She sighed as she watched Tigerlilly hurry from the room and she sighed taking a sword from the house along with her soap and walked outside to see if she could do anything about bathing herself. She made sure to take the soap with her and sighed. She walked all the way to the lake the wind picking up a little as she did. She hoped Peter wouldn't need her but he seemed very weak and tired so she doubted he would.

She pulled off all of her clothes and slipped into the warm lake. She began to bathe slowly and heard something behind her and arched an eyebrow turning around her lifting her sword off the ground and saw that it was Tinkerbell and glared at her angrily, "What do YOU want!?" She asked the small and in her eyes selfish pixie. She really didn't care to hear a word that Tinkerbell had to say but decided to hear her out for Peter's sake. She stepped out of the lake wrapping a piece of fabric around her in replace of a towel.

Tinkerbell crossed her arms at Wendy and stuck her nose in the air basically in a, you should be more respectful manner, "I was just wondering how Peter is doing...." She whispered into Wendy's ear and Wendy just about took a swing of her sword at the pixie.

"What do YOU care?!" Sh asked, "For all you seem to care he could be dead!" She growled and glared at her. She had never liked the fairy but now she absolutely loathed the fairy, "Some friend you are letting your "friend" suffer like he is!" She yelled at her, "I can't believe you just show up here thinking you will see how he is doing!" She yelled, "Well no he is NOT OK and it's all your fault!" She said and grabbed her things running from the lake towards the hideout leaving a dumbfounded pixie floating there.

She threw open the door to the hideout and tripped falling inside and closed the door pressing her back against it and cried softly trying not to wake Peter she lifted herself off the ground and changed back into her clothes and sobbed crawling to Peter and lifted herself up next to him and continued to cry sadly. She loved Peter but she couldn't take much more of Tinkerbell showing up and scaring her like that. She sighed wiping her tears and stroked Peter's forehead.

Her hair was messed up she had not combed it in a long while. She sighed and stood up and began walking around the room pacing was more like it. She went and sat down next to Peter again and she accidentally shook the bed slightly. He awoke and looked over at her and his vision went from blurry to normal again. He smiled at her softly the pain hadn't come back for a few second yet. He winced as it hit him full force and she squeezed his hand.

"I wish I could take your pain away!" She said as she sighed holding his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand back and said nothing his throat was dry. She went to the table and said, "Tigerlilly brought some fresh fruit!" He said and brought him an orange handing it over to him softly hoping he was going to be ok. So far the lake seemed to take some pain away when he got in. She sat back on the bed and kissed him softly and he kissed back.

She decided not to mention Tinkerbell's visit it would only upset him more to know she was as stupid as she was heartless. She didn't fully understand Tinkerbell's logic. If she hated Wendy so much why was she taking it out on Peter. He had been nothing but nice to Tink. Best friends with her. She was surprised Tinkerbell wasn't doing something mean to make her suffer. She looked at Peter and smiled at him softly. She didn't want to worry him he looked like he was in enough pain without pain of the heart as well.

"Peter?" She asked softly and he looked at her questioningly his mouth full of the orange. He looked remarkably like a little boy again and she managed a small giggle,"Do you remember your real parents?" She asked him softly and he looked down at his lap softly pondering what he should tell her. He remembered everything fully but did he really want to tell her about his mother's tears and his father's embarrassment to have him as his son.

Or worst of all his sister's death. She had been the reason he gave up on love. He had to tell her at least the half truth if not the whole truth, "Yes I do" He said at long last looking up at her and sighed softly she was beautiful, and so much like his sister, maybe that was why he was so afraid of her. He had always envied his little sister. She had been able to live a life of the same parents but without the disease like him. She had been very caring towards him though and had angered their father when she refused to leave his side every time he was extremely ill or bedridden.

"My mother was very pretty..." He said, "And my father I never really knew much about" He said with a shrug looking down at his half eaten orange, "He worked near a bank I went with him once...." He said and said no more about him and took another bite of the orange. "So you were an only child?" She asked as he swallowed the orange slowly. She wondered if he had a sibling and if he did than why was he or she not in Neverland with him. She looked at him questioningly as he took another bite out of the orange to bide his time to think up a good answer.

"I wasn't no" He said at last he couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore, "My sister she uh......" He said devouring the rest of the orange as his eyes began to tear up and Wendy looked at him softly, "She what Peter?" She asked softly reaching out and lifted his chin to look her in the eyes.

"She died" He said at last and the tears began to fall and she drew her hand back and placed her hand over her mouth, "Why?" She asked softly her own voice threatening to crack as she asked him knowing it hurt him deeply to tell her this but she had wanted to know for so long.

"She was murdered" He whispered and looked down at his hands. Him and his sister had shared a special bond they had been inseparable even though they were 2 years apart they still had been together for a long time. When she had died he had been devastated and fled his home to Kensington gardens where he had met Tinkerbell. All these years he had been trying to forget his sister and parents and no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to forget. But one thing he didn't understand was that Wendy and her brother's were able to forget thier home and everything about it without even trying as time went on. For some reason he was unable to forget even though he really wanted too. She kissed him and said, "Im so sorry! I should not have asked!" She said and he kissed back holding her close.

"It isn't your fault!" He said softly looking at her and wiped her tears. He had momentarily forgot his pain and now it all came flooding back and he groaned softly looking into her eyes and she quickly jumped off of him and started to apologize but he pressed his finger to her lips refusing to allow her to apologize. It was his fault he deserved it. He looked up at the ceiling his stomach feeling relieved of his hunger because he had ate that apple.

She realized why he had run from home why he tried to pretend he had no family. From the sounds of it he never really had one. She looked at him softly and stroked his hair feeling terrible for asking. It seemed to bring so many painful memories back to him that she felt even worse. She had added to his physical pain by adding emotional pain. She wondered if his will to live was very strong, because if he gave up on her she didn't know what she would do.

She looked down at him and he let out a low sigh deciding to try and look a little happier if not for his own sake for hers and pulled his small instrument from his outfit and began to play it softly. He had become quite good at it in time. He wasn't tired anymore he just couldn't stand up because his foot was hurt. So he began to softly play for her. He played one of the songs his sister used to hum to him at night to help him sleep. He didn't know the name of the song but he had learned it.

She watched him play and sat cross legged on the bed next to him as he sat propped up against a pillow he continued to play for her. His sister had loved it when he played to her. His mother had brought him the small instrument when he was little to give him something to do so he wouldn't be bored all day. So that was what he had done played. She clapped when he finished and said,"Oh Peter your so wonderful at playing that!" She said, "How did you learn?"

He smiled at her and said, "My mama gave it to me when I was little and said I should learn to play it so I did!" He said with a smile in her direction and continued to play it softly for her. She began to hum the melody to the song as he played and he smiled still playing for her. She had never been talented enough to learn anything except the piano, but her parents had made her learn it she hadn't wanted to in the least. She was happy he was finally able to do something to take the pain off his mind.

He eventually ran out of tunes and placed it back into his belt in his outfit and she clapped and laughed, "Bravo!" She said and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much Peter!" She said and he blushed softly.

"It was nothing" He said and hugged her back. He had never known she liked music otherwise he would have played it for her sooner. He was always so cautious around girls especially Wendy because she was special to him. He loved her. He finally realized that he once again loved a girl. He had been so afraid of love and now he felt it again he heoped it would stay with him forever.

He pulled her gently onto his lap and whispered promises into her ear and she smiled softly her eyes becoming heavy. She was so terribly tired. He slowly kept whispering soothing thinge into her ear and she at last fell asleep him his arms happiness in her dreams. He didn't take long to follow her lead and sleep as well.


	10. The Breakdown

**AN: I am very very sorry for the delay :'( It is summer vacation now and you would not believe how horrid the time in between the last time I posted a Chapter (New Years) and now has been! I promise I will continue with this story until I finish I have already started on the next chapter. Love you all! Thank you for reading and getting into my story.**

**XOXO**

**Anna**

**

* * *

**

The Breakdown

Peter's dreams tumbled back into nightmares and horrors of his past. His sister smiling at him with her innocence and his mother crying kept running through his dreams. Even his sisters touch seemed to linger on his skin. How he missed her, he knew Wendy was right by his side one thing his sister could never be again. He cried out in his dreams his sister had been at his bedside and then she was gone. As he cried out in his dreams he began screaming in reality and Wendy awoke beside him alert and ready to fend of more bleeding but found instead he was simply crying out. Was he in pain? She didn't wait to find out.

"PETER! PETER! WAKE UP!" She cried out and shook him and he jerked awake his screaming continued but he was fully conscious now, "Shh Shh!" Wendy whispered holding him in her arms rubbing his back as he was now sitting up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but his screams had alas stopped. She flung her arms around him unsure of the pain he was in this time. She looked him in his eyes and whispered, "What hurts Peter?" He didn't comprehend at first then he looked down the tears falling and his heart was breaking.

"Bad dream" He managed to choke out his heartbeat speeding up and the tears fell freely down his cheeks. She hated watching him suffer like he did and she whished for the millionth time to be the one suffering in his place. She could not take this. FOr the first time she realized that in her own way Tinkerbell was making Wendy suffer. She was making her watch the one person she loved more than anything suffer in the two worst ways. He was not only physically suffering but by letting his illness come back he was getting all of his memories back and was suffering emotionally in his dreams at night. How come Wendy could never see this before. She always thought that she were not suffering when really she was. She was not only mentally suffering she was also physically suffering because her every moment she was taking care of Peter.

She let out a small and meek sigh she felt very tired and the circles under her eyes were only getting worse no better. This was the start of day 3 the sun would have been shining through the windows except the sun had not shone in neverland since Peter had taken ill. She wet the cloth and walked back to him slowly and placed the cloth on his forehead whispering soothingly to him, "You shall be okay" She didn't know what else to say her will was very strong but she was almost physically out of energy and she felt she would die from the torture of watching him like he was.

He watched her sensing the torture she was going through as much as he was. His bleeding attacks had stayed away for the most part and for that he was most happy for. He feared another bleeding attack he would have to endure would drive not only him but Wendy to their deaths. He didn't want to kill the only girl who meant more than anything to him and he watched as she calmly wiped his forehead with the cloth whispering to him. He knew it was all she could do not to go insane and give up. He knew she would never do this to him. He knew if she ever did she would more than likely never let herself be forgiven.  
He saw her spark was gone from her eyes and he would give anything to see it come back. He remembered his bad dream he had been with his younger sister and she had been taking care of him much like Wendy was and then she told him she must go and she could never come back. The dream frightened him but he dared not speak of it to Wendy. He needn't worry her any more than he already had. She stood once more and he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a dress that he had brought back for her instead of her very un-reavealing and un-formfitting nightgown.

He felt the beast in his stomach begin to create havoc in his thoughts once more taking over and making him turn into a very lovestruck boy. He winced trying to shake them off and Wendy hardly noticed thinking he was wincing from the pain of his illness and not his own mind. Though nothing would surprise her at this point. Peter was her everything. She stood and lifted Peter from the bed and slowly placed him in a chair. He winced but said nothing against it. She began to re put the covers back on the bed and then proceeded to make the bed humming as she did.

"Wendy?" Peter asked of a sudden and she turned towards him finishing the bed and lifting him back onto it and laid him down gently so as not to hurt his swollen leg.

"Yes darling Peter?" She asked him softly pushing a lock of his hair away from his eyes and smiled her beautiful smile at him a bit of her old spark coming back.

"What made you come back?" He asked the question had burned in his brain since the second she had jumped on him when he flew in her window and begged to go back, "I mean you begged to leave here in the first place" He continued as her face went from pleasant to a llittle bit surprised and taken aback. She had never expected him to ask this question but he did speak the truth she had been the one who begged to leave neverland because she missed her parents and home. But when she had gotten there she realized how miserable she truly was going to be. She was going to be sent far away from her brothers and not to mention if Peter had come back as he had promised she never would have known about it.

"They were going to send me away" She whispered softly trying to fight tears that were on the brink of falling, "To an all girls school, I wouldn't be able to spend time with my brothers or the lost boys anymore so I begged for your return" She continued with a whisper and looked down at him. His face became solemn and she wondered what he was going to say about it. She had never wanted to leave Peter and it had taken her having to be at home once more to realize why she left in the first place. He realized now why she was so willing to return with him to Neverland. He had not realized how bad it would have been if she had stayed.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered and began to shake from the pain once more and she took her mind off her own self pity and began to confort Peter as much as she could. She hated that poor Peter could not get well. She prayed many times a day that he would make it through his illness. She remembered how Tinkerbell had simply wandered to her and asked how he was. For Peter's sake and for Peter's sake alone she had not chopped the fairy into a million pieces. She absolutely loathed her for doing this to Peter. Some friend she was if Peter died she would never forgive her. She shuddered at the thought of him dying and pushed it out of her mind.

"Tis' not your fault" She said softly to him knowing it was her own for getting so upset over it and causing him to worry. He saw the pain she was going through because of him and wished that he had never inherited the illness from his mother. He remembered how much his mother used to cry because she thought her son must hate her. She never believe for one second he loved her she was probably dead now and he had never been able to convince her of his love. Neither him nor Elizabeth whom he missed dearly.

Wendy once more walked to the small spring of water and back to him placing the newly wet rag on his forehead. He then all of the sudden started to shake uncontrollably much more fierce than before and started to cry out in pain and she quickly jumped up, "PETER!? OH PETER!" she wailed trying to stop him. He was shaking violently violent lashing about was more like it and cried out in pure agony for a few seconds and Wendy saw the door to the hideout fly open and Tigerlilly stood watching in horror the scene before her and said something in her native language and ran to them.

"Peter it will be okay" She said calmly and he continued to thrash and scream than his eyes rolled back in his head and he lay on the bed in Wendy's arms unconcious still twitching from the pain and Wendy sat there frozen in shock her mouth hanging open and then began to shout.

"PETER? NO WAKE UP PETER!" she was begining to shake and Tigerlily had to pry her off of him to stop her from doing any damage to his already frail and weak body. Tears were falling freely down both their cheeks and Tigerlilly held tightly to Wendy pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh Shh he will be alright" She said trying to make her voice more confident than she felt and Wendy sunk to the floor pulling Tigerlilly with her and she cried into her friends shoulder in pure agony and grief. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Peter and the rate he was going his health was declining fast and that was a fact. She closed her eyes tightly unable to look at Peter's limp body he was suffering dearly now and she didn't know how much more he could take before he had a bleeding attack and died or simply died from the pain itself.

"Oh Tigerlilly what should I do?" She asked softly not even realizing that Tigerlilly had not been there before Peter's violent attack, "He's in such pain Tigerlilly" She said softly and Tigerlilly murmured words of comfort to her as she cried softly and she felt as Tigerlilly stroked her hair. She herself was gonna be on a sickbed with worry pretty soon if Peter didn't one wake up and two Tinkerbell come around and heal him. She stood shakily but calmly and walked back to Peter and looked down at him with lots of sadness in her eyes.

His breathing was shaky and his skin was pale from not having enough blood flowing through his veins. She wished she could hold him in her arms and never let go she never wanted him to hurt and she couldn't believe he was now right in front of her. Tigerlilly sensed her pain she placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder and said, "He will get better, I promise" She said, but Wendy did not want to hear it she turned to face Tigerlilly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! ARE YOU A DOCTOR?!" She yelled at Tigerlilly not wanting to take her anger out on her friend especially not Tigerlilly but she was scared for Peter and even more scared that she would lose him forever, "HE MIGHT NOT EVEN MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT LET ALONE 7 MORE DAYS!" she yelled the tears that had never stopped falling became worse. Tigerlilly didn't become upset with Wendy but instead tried to comfort her friend knowing she never meant to take it out on her. She knew how Wendy was feeling one of Tigerlilly's elders had been ill many years ago and she had been just as sad for her then and had taken it out on other people.

"I know your in pain Wendy but-" Tigerlilly began but was cut off by Wendy once more.

"NO TIGERLILLY I WANT NO EXCUSES!" She screamed, "GET OUT NOW!" she yelled and Tigerlilly looked at her as if she hadn't said it. She knew it was not the time to leave Wendy alone she was having a nervous breakdown and Peter was ill. She could tell Wendy was worn out and could take no more of this. She watched her friend continue to yell and then she watched as Wendy slowly started to lose breath and then she fell with a thud to the floor. Her body had finally gotten the best of her. Wendy was unconscious. She had used too much of her energy that was left to keep herself together. She lay on the ground and Tigerlilly walked to her and moved her onto the bed next to Peter who was still moaning in pain on the bed.

Tigerlilly let Wendy rest and began to tend to Peter though he was unconscious she re wet the rag that Wendy kept on his forehead and placed it back on his forehead then she looked around their small hideout. It was a mess stuff was strew all over the place. She began to tidy the room putting everything where it belonged and just finished when Wendy awoke from her slumber at last. Tigerlilly froze unsure of how she would act this time as last time she had went crazy. Wendy looked over at Tigerlilly and whispered, "I'm sorry I was so mean" she whispered.

"Tis' not your fault she whispered softly and smiled at Wendy, "You are just afraid for him that's all" She whispered so as not to bother Peter who was moaning in his sleep.

"Look at him!" Wendy whispered and he moaned again and twitched from the pain and Tigerlilly shook her head sadly and watched as tears rolled down Wendy's cheeks, "Someone has to talk to Tinkerbell!" She said with a small sigh, "He cannot go on like this or he will die!" She said and closed her eyes at the word.

"I know her well enough to know it will not work" She said and looked at her, "Tinkerbell is the most stubborn and selfish fairy alive!" She said and looked at Wendy with a sigh.

Wendy nodded she already knew this she laid back down on the bed feeling deafeated it was near dark, "I must leave" Tigerlilly said softly to her and wendy nodded not really caring that much anymore for her only hope was that Peter would be ok. She heard her friend slunk out the door and close it softly behind her. Peter continued to sleep in a troubled way and she shook her head and turned away from him watching this pain was unbearable. She could never again smile until this was over and if he died she promised she would never smile again as long as she lived.


	11. A visit to Tinkerbell

**AN: If you think this story is almost over... It is just getting started many more chapters to come many ideas are flowing through my mind for this story :D**

**xoxo**

**Anna**

* * *

A Visit with Tinkerbell

Wendy laid with Peter as he groaned in pain his once spirited and happy body was having the life and soul drained from it while Wendy watched hopelessly next to him whispering you can beat this Peter in his ear. She didn't know what else she could say. Peter would die if he didn't start improving and he knew that as much as she. Wendy stood and stepped outside to relieve herself. She also was glad to get away from Peter and his suffering it was making her more depressed as the seconds ticked by and she couldn't take much more of it.

She finished and walked back into the hideout and to Peter's side. She fell back to sleep by his side and slept until the early morning. When she awoke he was still moaning in his sleep but she figured she needed to wake him and at least get him to eat or see if he needed to relieve himself. She shook him softly and he awoke from his unconscious state but unwillingly. She sighed in relief and kissed him and he returned the kiss still slightly asleep and she calmly felt his forehead for a fever. He was burning up, "Are you hungry love?" She asked softly looking at him with her soft and gentle eyes trying to make him think of something besides pain.

He nodded softly and said, "A little" She smiled and went off to make him some breakfast. There had to be something other than fruit that she could give him. He needed different kinds of foods. She went to the basket Tigerlilly had given her and found some bread in there. She slowly took the bread to Peter and gave it to him. He happily nibbled on it staring into her beautiful eyes. They were filled with pain and much sorrow for him but he tried very hard to not show any emotion himself. She looked away from him sensing he could see right through her act and wished not to hurt him anymore. She wanted to tell him of her plans to go and get Tinkerbell to do something about this but didn't have the heart to get his hopes up just to watch them fall.

Her Father had been wrong in saying she needed to grow up. If he had looked deep enough he would have seen that she was grown up; she was forced to grow up, and whether she liked it or not her mind was making more grown up decisions for the sake of Peter. She was not a little girl at heart anymore; though her body showed plainly a small girl she was much more than that. She was now A mother to Peter and a "wife" as well. She could no longer be a child she had seen so much these past few days that her innocence was fading away into a dark abbys.

Her life was forever changed by Peter in the best way possible. She loved him with all of her being and she realized he never even had to say it but somehow her heart had always known he loved her as well. Whether it be by the touch of his hand against her cheek or the look in his eyes from across a room. She would never forget the look of pain and torment in his eyes when she had said she was leaving. She thought he would faint right then and there; fall to the ground and cry, but he had stood and stayed strong; and now she looked down at his weak and defeated body and couldn't even see a glimpse of the old Peter in his eyes. Now she saw a young boy who looked like he had been through the 1300's epidemic.

She leaned down from where she stood afore' him and kissed his forehead gently and he closed his eyes as she did. She walked slowly to the kitchen area and began to chop up the Lettuce and Tomato that she planned to make a salad with at dinner time. Peter watched her delicately and slowly cutting the food and knew it was probably to avoid having to look at him. He knew she loathed the fact that he was ill and did not like watching him suffer. He remembered the look Elizabeth had given him as she had taken care of him for all the years she was alive; it was so painstakingly similar to the look Wendy gave him that he felt a pain surge in his heart for his dead sister.

He remembered everything about her; he especially remembered all she had sacrificed to stay by his side. She had sacrificed a normal girl's life of the outside world (much to thier father's protest) to stay with him every day all the time. She rarely went into her own room simply because she couldn't stand to not be with Peter taking care of him. She had been like his own wife, as wrong as it was that was what he had thought of her. He had never known any better. He still had one secret he was keeping from Wendy the most important and dark secret of his past.

He looked back over to her when he finished eating and whispered he was going to go outside and relieve himself. She nodded and turned to him, "Do you need help love?" She asked immediately turning her attention to his foot but to her relief most of the swelling and distortion had lowered itself to a minimum. She almost sighed with relief and she watched as Peter stood on his own and walked to the door and outside. She figured he would be okay it was a short way to the nearest trees. She continued to chop the food as he went outside. She had the feeling there was more to Peter that she still knew not of, but every time she approached him about something she was curious about it only seemed to make the situation worse.

She stopped cutting and placed the knife down and looked straight ahead with a sigh and wiped her forehead looking back down tears were brimming her eyes threatening to fall, but she decided that she needed from this second forward to stay strong for Peter's sake if no one Else's. She resumed her cutting and heard the door open and close behind her and turned to see Peter limp in through the door and lay back on the bed and look at the ceiling, "Are you alright Love?" She asked him softly looking in his general direction placing the knife back down and went to his side.

He nodded and continued to look at her softly and then there was a soft knock on the door and Wendy said, "Come in" It was their faithful friend with another basket of food and a warm smile to brighten their spirits. She walked to Peter and Wendy and gave them each a hug in turn and Wendy raised an eyebrow at her friends sudden happiness, but said nothing about it. She was probably just trying to make Peter feel better.

"Peter you must eat and you too Wendy" She said, "My people have given me beef to give to you here" She continued pushing the basket towards Wendy and Peter and Wendy gave Peter more than she took of the meat out of respect for him. It was still warm and she ate as if she had never eaten beef before. She was quite hungry. Peter ate slowly because he was so sickly he barely had enough strength to move and it was only day 5 now. She shook her head and looked back down at her own beef half eaten and suddenly lost her appetite and set it down and got back up going back to what she was doing.

She chopped at the lettuce and Tigerlilly watched in amazement wondering what had suddenly overcame her friend. Peter was looking at her too but not in amazement but in what looked like sadness and misery. He felt the beast which he had been keeping from his mind come back and overview Wendy once more and he forced himself to look away as the thoughts came back to him again. Tigerlilly feeling like there was much tension decided this was them telling her to take her leave, "Um w-well I must be going" She said in a shaky tone.

"Really?" Wendy asked, "But surely you just got here!" She said in a forced innocent voice chopping the lettuce harder with each word and made Tigerllilly jump.

"Um Yes but my people need me" She said making an excuse. She knew these two needed to be alone to sort this out. Whatever this was.

"Tis' A shame" She said shoving the lettuce she had proceeded to over chop aside and took out more and proceeded in doing the same with that and Tigerlilly stared and so did Peter. Now they both knew this was quite out of character for Wendy and Peter was all but speechless as Tigerlilly almost made a mad dash for the door and closed it behind her.

Peter watched Wendy continue to chop up the lettuce and said, "Um Wendy dear, I think it's cut quite nicely" He said and she put the knife down and all hopes of staying in a strong and emotionless state flew away as she threw herself to the floor and began to sob. Peter's mouth opened to speak but the second he saw this he forgot his own pain and flew to her catching her as she fell and floated to the ground her half in his lap,

"P-peter I c-can't take it!" she wailed and laid on him sobbing Peter stroked her hair she cried.

"Shh shh" He whispered, "It will be alright!" Seeing her like this reminded him again of Elizabeth and the worry she had put herself through on a daily basis for him and the sobbing she had done when he was at his worst. Peter looked down and tears rolled down his own cheeks as he clung to Wendy trying to calm her.

When her tears ran out she looked up at him and saw the worry and tears on his face and cheeks, she wanted him better and tonight she was going to find Tinkerbell and she was going to fix this. She had too. Peter would die if she didn't. Wendy saw the pain in Peter's eyes and she flew up slowly off his lap and lifted him into the air with her and placed him on the bed and kneeled next to it. She let out one very long sigh and he looked at her and said, "My loving Wendy, how I love thee" He said and she looked down a blush creeping onto her cheeks, that was one of the most romantic things he had said to her since he had fell ill.

She sighed softly and whispered "Sleep some more Love!" and he looked at her and nodded softly and did so drifting into uneasiness and bad dreams. Wendy kissed his forehead and prayed for him to make it through this for probably the millionth time. She loved him so much. She stood and walked from the hideout even though she still had the uneasy feeling that he was keeping something from her and was not going tell her. The thought pained her but she knew her instincts were right. They were always right especially when it came to the people she loved the most.

She wondered why Peter had never told her much about his family. The only thing he told her was that his sister was murdered. She wondered who could possibly murder a 13 year old girl and live with the guilt for the rest of their life and she was very anguished with grief over the fact that Peter had lost his seemingly beloved sister. she could tell he had loved her and would do anything for her. She stopped walking as she made it to the Fairy's small hollow and began to look around. She spotted a small fairy and said, "Hello, could you tell me where Tinkerbell is?" She asked softly to the small fairy. The young fairy raised up into the air, "I have a name and it's Sarabella!" She said softly in her small voice cleary upset that her name was not addressed when she was spoken too.

"I am terribly sorry Sarabella!" Wendy said in an apologetic and exhausted matter and cursied the way she was brought up too, "But I need to know where she is she is the only one that can help Peter" She was in hysterics or at least she was working herself into them.

The fairy Sarabella stopped her small attitude right quick when she realized the hysterics Wendy was in, "wait! Peter Pan?" She asked softly and when Wendy nodded she said, "I will go get her for you!" She said and flew off faster than the speed of light towards the hollow and Wendy sat on a tree stump looking straight ahead her recent stress was catching up to her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she was getting thinner, and paler along with Peter. It had only been 5 days but it felt like years, and with the wisdom she had gained she was well beyond her years.

Sarabella returned dragging a resisting Tinkerbell with her and then quickly flew away again and Wendy looked at Tink who crossed her arms and turned away from Wendy hovering in midair. She rolled her eyes but knew this had to be done for the sake of Peter, "Tinkerbell please at least hear me out" She said, "Peter is very sick he is only getting worse, you HAVE to make him better he's all I have!" She whispered begging the small fairy. Tinkerbell stuck her nose in the air, "Why should I help YOU?! You have taken my Peter away!" She said and turned back away from Wendy who was looking at her pleadingly.

Wendy could take no more of this she was going to tell this fairy where she stood and she wasn't about to like it, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" Tears where streaming down her face now she wasn't even trying to stop him, "AS I RECALL HE SAVED YOUR LIFE ONCE YOU OWE HIM YOURS!" She shouted all ladylike behavior leaving her and she was replaced by one thing. Exuastion. All the days of taking care of Peter had finally caught up to her, "YOU WALLOW IN SELF PITY WHILE YOUR FRIEND DIES! YOU LIVE WITH THAT TINKERBELL!" She yelled and stormed from the clearing once more leaving a bewildered fairy all by herself and with nothing but the guilt of what had just been said to think about.


	12. The Truth

The Truth

Wendy felt no pity for the bewildered looking pixie as she fled the scene he tears falling freely as she ran and Sarabella who had been watching everything came out from behind a tree and went to Tink but she did not look like she was very happy with Tinkerbell as she talked to her, but Wendy was too busy running away to hear what they were saying. She was torn deep inside and she felt like her head was spinning. She stopped running and threw up unto the ground. She felt betrayed she hated that Tink would put not only her but Peter through all of this.

She pushed her hair out of her face and continued to be sick all over the ground and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was becoming ill herself from all the stress of worrying about Peter and if he would make it through the next few days. Her greatest fear was he would begin to bleed and she would not be able to stop it and he would die. She was sick again at the thought she had tried to keep from her mind. She stood when she was done wiping the tears from her eyes she walked back to their hideout and slipped inside and slunked to a wooden seat and sat letting her long light brown hair flow freely into her face.

She could not take much more of this pure torture she looked over at Peter's sleeping form and placed her head in her hands and began to cry. She felt that he was not telling her something and the pain of not knowing the truth tormented her almost as much as watching him suffer did. She wanted to know everything about Peter but at the same time whenever he told her she felt even worse even when she didn't think it were possible to feel worse he always made it happen; though she knew he would never purposefully hurt her; He loved her.

She heard him stir and rushed to wipe the tears she was crying so he would not worry and jumped up from the wooden stool she was on and ran to his bedside kneeling and placed her hand to his forehead feeling the tempature and sighed when it felt low and he opened his tired eyes slowly and whispered, "Elizabeth?" softly.

It took all her will power not to burst into tears but instead she smiled, "Yes Peter" She whispered and he blinked his half open eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he whispered, "Do you hate me?" He asked still semi unconscious in his sick state.

When Wendy heard this she felt tears start to fall and she whispered, "No Peter never" she managed to choke out in between choking back tears.

He closed his eyes once more and whispered, "I'm sorry" before slipping back into full unconsciousness. Wendy looked at him the tears continued to fall she pulled her hand away from his forehead but didn't understand what he meant by he was sorry. What was he sorry for his sister had been murdered. She wondered if Peter was with her as she was murdered. She decided against that idea and stood once more wetting a cloth and placing it on his brow trying to make him have better dreams by comforting him in anyway possible.

She saw the sun starting to set in the sky and sighed she was so tired from another day of taking care of Peter. She forgot about the salad she was going to make, and laid down next to Peter and wrapped her arm around him and she heard him murmur once more in his sleep, "Goodnight Elizabeth" and she smiled at him.

"Goodnight Peter" She whispered in his ear and closed her eyes drifting into a troublesome and tired frenzy of bad dreams and tireless images of Tinkerbell's face when she had looked as guilty as she had. She hoped that by once more talking to Tink she was successful in talking some sense into the small fairy but she doubted it. Fairy's were one of the most stubborn creature in Neverland. She heard thunder begin outside and rain begin to fall as she fell asleep.

-----

Tinkerbell hovered there looking after Wendy as she ran and she watched as Sarabella who had much to Tinkerbell's dislike been spying on the entire conversation between her and Wendy. She knew now that she were in trouble Fairy's of Neverland were not supposed to abuse their powers. If they could help than they were supposed to help and Tinkerbell knew this as much as anyone but she figured Peter needed to learn a lesson and she figured he quite apparently had not learned it in the 15 years before he came to Neverland when he had had the disease so she let him go through it once more to show him how much he needed her.

Sarabella looked at Tinkerbell her look was stern and her black hair was in plaits down her back. She looked at her fellow fairy and said, "You know Fairy's cannot abuse their gifts!" She said angrily to her, "If you know how to heal him than you must!"

"I will when he has learned his lesson!" She said as stubborn as ever the guilt still surging through her tiny body, "And I don't think he has yet!" She glared at her friend her arms still crossed.

"Tinkerbell if you let him die you know what will happen!" Sarabella warned her in the most serious way, "You won't be a fairy anymore!" She continued, "You will be banished; is that what you want Tink?" Her friend asked her solemnly.

Storm clouds were beginning up ahead the skys had been dark for days since Peter had been ill but storms had not come since the first day. As the rain began to fall down on the small fairy's Tinkerbell knew that Peter was getting considerably worse seen as the weather corresponded with his feelings. She hated the fact that this was going to force her to do something about Peter and she looked at Sarabella, "Of course I wanna be a fairy!" She said with a glare, "He isn't dead!" She said and looked down at the ground. She was losing no one saw this from her point of view.

Sarbella still had her arms crossed, "Well I KNOW you will make the right choice Tink" She said sadly, "That is if it is not too late by the time you make up your stubborn mind!" She said and flew away from Tink who lowered herself and sat down onto a rock softly looking at her small hands running through her mind thinking about what she should do. She looked up as the rain poured down on her. This was going to be a long night.

------

Wendy awoke the next morning though it was pouring so hard outside that Wendy immediately was wide awake this meant Peter was worse. She looked down at the pale and weak boy next to her. Day 6 she thought to herself as she felt his fever it had climbed back up over night and he was moaning slightly in his sleep. She checked his body for any hemorrhages but found none. She sighed in relief and checked his body over softly looking for anything out of the ordinary besides his pale skin. She sighed and whispered, "Peter" he stirred, "Wake up Peter" She whispered and he opened his eyes.

"Wendy?" He asked a little unbelieving because he thought he was back home with Elizabeth, "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked starting to become frantic, "I must see her!" he said and looked at her in the eyes, "Where did you take her?"

She felt her tears blur out her vision again and whispered, "No one is here Peter" She whispered, "You were simply dreaming!" She calmly wiped his forehead trying to stop him from his misery but it was hardly working he became more frantic and started to cry but said nothing tears were rolling down his cheeks and loud thunderclaps boomed overhead shaking the small hideaway they lived in. She crawled up onto the bed with him, "Shh shh, it will be okay Peter!" She held him in her arms and he wrapped his arms around her sobbing.  
"I couldn't help her now look!" He said, "The skies punish me with their storms!" He said and another loud thunderclap boomed overhead shaking their hideout and knocking things from the table.

"What do you mean you couldn't save her Peter?" She asked softly trying to calm him but he didn't say anything another Thunderclap boomed followed by many more things were falling from the shelves and Wendy was beginning to fear for their safety if he did not calm down , "They are not punishing you Peter they follow your moods please calm down!" She whispered frightfully and more Thunder shook the hideout.

"She needed me!" He yelled "and I could not help her!" More thunder clouded the skies.  
"Tell me Peter!" She cried, "Please what happened!?" She asked and more things flew off of the shelves as the house shook once more and she heard more tears from Peter along with cries. "I don't remember" He lied tears still falling trying one last time not to tell her as more thunder shook the house.

"YES YOU DO PETER PLEASE!" She yelled over the storm and he looked at her scared form and knew he had to tell her.

The storm started to get worse as his memories returned from that night so long ago, "It was a night like this in 1875" He said.

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter is Peter's memorie of what really happened then I promise after that chapter things will get better for them :D & yes I realize this chapter is short but the next chapter is worth the length of this one :D hehe**


	13. Peter's Story

Peter's Story

_~Flashback~_

_June 2, 1875_

Peter lay on his bed and the weather outside was very gloomy and stormy and Peter was waiting for Elizabeth to return she had gone to the kitchens to fetch him some warm tea. Though he told her not to she had always insisted on waiting on him hand and foot. He was never able to do it himself so she did it for him. She was small with medium brown hair and bright blue eyes. She never missed a moment with Peter when he was ill and couldn't get up. Her spirit could not be broken and she defended Peter in front of their father much to his dislike. Peter's father loathed both of them he blamed them for their mothers tears.

Their Father loved to beat Elizabeth but not too violently. He said she needed to be put in her place because she was always sassing him. Though anyone could see that you could not break Elizabeth's spirit and that was what Peter loved about her the most. Her imagination was one of great things. She would tell him stories when he was very ill to keep him entertained and whenever she found an injured animal outside she would save it and put it in a cage until it could be released once more. He looked over as the doors to his room opened and closed and little Elizabeth wandered in.

"Dearest Brother I have brought your tea!" She said with a smile and handed it to him and closed the doors of his room and watched as he sipped his tea slowly and thanked her. She hugged him softly, "Anytime big Brother!" She said softly and scooted up onto the bed beside him and he placed the tea on the dresser beside him and held his small sister in his arms and thoughts of only heard clouded his mind. How beautiful she was. He could never stop thinking of her. He had never been around any other girls and his feelings for her were becoming more and more powerful as the years went by.

She looked at him her blue eyes held no innocence in them anymore. She had learned to grow up since their parents hardly cared for them. Their Father hated them and their mother could barely look at them. Though Peter was the only one with the disease she couldn't bare that her daughter would pass the disease onto all of her male children. Peter continued to look at her and slowly wiped a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her heart race. Her feelings for Peter were much more powerful than they should be and she didn't understand what she felt for him she was so confused. Though every time she slept near him it felt right to her somehow she never felt happy unless she was with him.

He decided to do something he had wanted to do so many times with her but had never gained the courage to do such, "I always wanted to do this" He whispered and before she could respond he leaned in slowly catching her gaze in his and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and tender kiss. He felt her tense with shock at first but react with more than passion as she kissed back and her arms wrapped around his neck and then the most dreadful thing happened. The one thing Peter could never forgive himself for their father opened the door and his already angry face turned fierce.

Elizabeth broke away from Peter's embrace and turned towards the door so caught up in thoughts of love and happiness that she had no time to react before her father was on her prying her from Peter and she screamed. Peter watched in horror as his sister was torn from his arms and was thrown to the ground, "Daddy NO!" She screamed and raised her small arms up to cover her head as she received punches to her arms and stomach. Never before had he beat her this badly. Peter screamed no and jumped at their father and tried to pry him from his sister but was thrown backwards and doubled over in pain.

He was too weak to stop him, "I WILL TEACH YOU TO KISS PETER, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he shouted many more despicable things at her and she continued to cover her face but the punches became more brutal and she felt her ribs crack as he continued to hit her and her screams were not phasing him in the least. Peter was crying tears streaming down his face as he watched his small sister beaten. She fell unconscious her screams dying into nothing and he continued to hit and punch her all over until finally he stopped. He took one glimpse at her and stood in horror.

He realized she had stopped breathing he stormed from the room and Peter crawled to her sobbing, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Please wake up!" He cried and sobbed stroking her hair and looked at her bloody body. Bruises had started to form but it was no use. She had been beaten to death. She would never again stare at him with her beautiful blue and spirited eyes. She would never again smile at him or call his name. The one kiss they shared he would chreish forever but the pain and guilt for not stopping what had happened would live with him forever as well.

His father stormed back into the room and dragged his sister away from him and once more stormed from the room her lifeless body in his arms, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!!" he cried and ran after his father forgetting his own pain and watched in horror as he threw his sister down the stairs and then ran to him and his wife's chamber and told her of the news. Elizabeth has fallen down the stairs!" He said feigning hysteria, "She is not breathing!" Peter didn't stay to hear more he fled down the stairs and looked at his sister laying broken and mangled at the bottom of the stairs but couldn't bring himself to touch her again.

He ran out the door and into the thunderstorm outside he didn't know where he was running but he knew one thing he would never again darken the doorstep of his parents mansion as long as he lived. He decided he would rather die than give his father the pleasure of knowing he had won. For Elizabeth's memory he never looked back.

---------

Peter finished telling his Horrifying tale from his past and looked her in the eyes she was in tears more awful than he had ever seen from anyone before, "Peter that's awful!" She managed to choke out at last after several minutes of crying in his arms. She had never heard anything so horrid in her life. His own father beat her to death. How could he? She didn't understand and then to cover it up by throwing her down the stairs. What a horrible father. Wendy couldn't stop her tears from falling the thought of Peter's sister dying like she had made her want to vomit.

Peter was in tears with her and the storm continued to become worse if that were even possible at all. He had forgotten about his pain and he was stroking her hair his own feelings were torn inside from relieving that night. He had wanted to forget that night never let his thoughts wander to Elizabeth's death again. He had made Tinkerbell turn the island into a place of forgetting. He had wanted it that way. He didn't want to remember his past, but for some reason the spell on Neverland had never effected him. No matter what he did he couldn't forget. He wanted to forget but could not.

She lay on his lap the tears never ending she could not believe the tale she had just heard she was still in shock of it all. She knew he had talked fondly of his sister many times but she never knew how close they really had been. She felt awful for Peter. She couldn't understand why their father had been so cruel. Her father probably would have banned her from the boys room and given her her own room but never would he beat any of the children like that. She hardly remembered her father but she did remember some things about him.

The thunderstorm started to die down as Peter's feeling calmed slightly. She knew that was what he needed. To get the memories out of his system, sometimes even if things hurt you they were better to be told than kept inside of your heart forever. She knew that had made him worse in spirits. Becoming ill again had reminded him of the reason his sister had died in the first place. She realized that if he had never had the disease his parents would have never been ashamed and kept him inside and not let him out of their yard.

Peter would have grown up an ordinary child and never fallen in love with his sister. She wondered what their parents were thinking, you could not lock a teenage boy in his room forever especially with no one but his sister to take care of him his whole life. Then of course he would love her. Then to punish them for having feelings. This brought more woe to her thoughts the thunder and lightning outside had ceased but the rain did not. He laid back in bed still ill from his disease and whispered,"Wendy, do you think me dumb?" He asked her softly, "I loved her Wendy just like I love you"

She looked at him sadness in her eyes but her tears had finally ceased, "No Peter, I think you merely confused about what you wanted" She said and kissed his forehead gently and he looked down at his hands remembering his sister when she had been in his arms, Wendy in his arms felt different somehow he never had to feel ashamed of it, like he had with Elizabeth. He looked at his beautiful Wendy and slowly leaned in and kissed her gently the way he had with Elizabeth and she kissed him back. She knew her love was keeping him alive.

Without her he would never have made it but then again if it weren't for her he wouldn't have too because Tink would have never done this to him. She knew it was all he could do not to cry out from the pain but she didn't want him in pain anymore. She sighed looking down at her lap, and he reached up placing his hand under her chin and as if reading her mind said, "Don't blame yourself for this" He whispered softly and stroked her cheek, "You know I love you" He whispered and kissed her forehead and slowly laid back down in bed his agony was well hidden once more.

He knew the only way to get rid of this pain was for his disease to be taken from him he could take no more of the pain of Hemophilia. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep he needed to rest as much as possible he had hated this part of his illness. The part that kept him sick. It made him never leave the house. Yes this was the part he hated the most but he would wait it out for Wendy's sake. He would get better and he knew that was a fact.

* * *

**AN: Yes This one is also short but I promise the next one will be longer ;)**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry to everyone who does not like the change in the storyline, That was the only time I will try and mention the incest of this story if at all possible, and as for my punctuation, I am sorry. I wrote that chapter at 3 A.M in the morning and was very tired. I probably meant to put in the commas but forgot them as I went. Terribly sorry once more to all who did not like this last chapter. If it offends you I am sorry. I will try to keep my punctuation in tact.**

**Now to explain the incest thing. I know to some it freaks you out, and I am sorry, but my logic with putting it in I will explain. You see if you only have one person in your life for so long especially with growing up and hormones you may become attracted to them, simply because they are of the opposite sex. Though as I said many times they knew it was wrong, and back in the 1800s and such it was not uncommon that people would fall in love with their close relatives in the first place.**

**Sorry once more to all who were disturbed by the turn the story took and I WILL keep up on my punctuation.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Anna**


	15. Peter's Dream

Peter's Dream

Wendy watched him drift in and out of consciousness and she prayed at his bedside something she had forgotten to do since she had arrived in Neverland with him. She knelt and clasped her hands together over the bed spread closing her eyes, "Dear God..........." She whispered and thought for a few seconds her eyes still closed. What should she pray for if not for herself than for what? Peter's health to increase? For Tinkerbell to fly in and save the day? She didn't know what to pray for and at last she utter, "Let him survive, take me but let him survive" She whispered and she felt a tear stream down each of her cheeks and she felt a hand on her cheek quickly brush a tear away and her eyes opened her hands coming unclasped and she looked into the eyes of her love.

"Peter" She whispered softly and saw the pain flickering in his eyes. She knew that what he had told her that morning was something that took all of his heart and tore it to pieces and it was taking all of Peter's strength to put his heart back together again and right now looking in his eyes she saw all of this written in his ever pained expression.

"Please don't cry" He whispered gently feeling as if he was the pot calling the kettle black by telling her this but he couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. Her tears were killing him and the feeling of dread within his heart was flying through his body and he turned away once more.

Wendy kissed his cheek and said, "I will try not to love" she whispered gently, "I promise!" and with her promise she stood and looked around the dimly lit room as the rain outside continued to rage around them. She was happy that the thunder was gone but she was sure it would start again soon. When Peter became worse he was more apt to cause the weather outside to go haywire.

Wendy watched as he appeared to daze once more and she stood walking to the table in the middle of the room and looked around and saw how lonely it was around here these days since all the lost boys had gone to live at her house. It was so dreary from the constant rain outside that Wendy looked upon it with hatred and looked back over to Peter and saw that he was having a bad dream from across the room. He was thrashing back and forth and Wendy wondered if it was better to wake him and force upon him more pain or to leave him to feel no pain and wait out the nightmare. She decided to leave him she would rather see him suffer from images in his head than watch him suffer the pain of his illness. She sat down at the table and watched her Peter suffer and cry out and felt awful.

-----

Peter's dream was contorted with awful sights and feelings things he had tried to forget but never could. He could still remember the scent of his mother's perfume when she lumed in the hallway too afraid to walk into her son's room and how he would call to her but she would never come. The scent of whiskey on his breath from drinking in the bars at night. He remembered it all. His tender and loving sister cared for him always and that he would remember till the day he died. He couldn't forget any of his past as hard as he tried he simply couldn't.  
He still felt the hands of his sister placing a cool rag onto his forehead when he was too ill to open his eyes and move around and he felt as if he were in a room enclosed being forced to relive all of these painful memories in his heart and mind were seeping into his sould tormenting him in more ways than one. He tried to escape in his mind but he couldn't. The day he had ran from the mansion vowing never to return haunted him the most. He saw a glimpse of himself running towards Kensington Gardens the place his sister had taken him only once on a rare day when he wasn't weak.

The fear of his drunken and abusive father had powered his legs forcing him farther and farther down the dirt roads. He had passed carriages and young men out in the rain trying to make their way home and they had yelled at him for almost running into them but he never looked back he had kept running his legs powered by the fear and anger inside of him. If it weren't for the thoughts of his sister and his father boiling through his blood he would have never made it all that way to the gardens. He had run through puddles the thunder rumbling ahead threatening him from it's home in the sky but he didn't care all he wanted was to press on until he could run no more. His fear never stopped surging through him powering his weak but fast legs. He had run until his limps ached and his pajama's had stuck to his body.

He ran until the sign above Kensington Garden's had come into sight and swept through him. He ran within the gates and hid under the trees the tears that had threatened to fall the whole entire way poured from his tear ducts at last free from his tiny and frail body. He had come here for nothing but to die, to be taken from the misery that was Earth. He had fallen asleep below those bushes but he knew not how long it took to do so he only remembered that at last he had been able to sleep. His tired limbs and weak body had at last allowed him to relax.

He remembered nothing until he awoke the next morning and he was in a strange environment and trees were surrounding him on all sides and the sun had shone down upon him. The first thing he realized was that all the pain was gone from his body and he could move freely without the aches and pains of his illness. He had looked around himself and seen the bright eyes of Tinkerbell looking back at him and she had told him that he was forever free of his wretched illness. He could have hugged her he had been so happy.

The memories hurt him and he twitched in his sleep turning over and whimpered the feel of betrayal seeping inside of his body and he felt his dreams change. The moment flowing back to his sister once more and then to the first time he had seen Wendy Moira Angela Darling. She had been beautiful in the moonlight telling her brother's stories about everything. She even knew his story or at least the fairytale that had been his story. The second he had met her; truly met her and spoke to her. He had changed his entire life and that was something he would never regret nor forget.  
He had Wendy as his own but what had come of it? He could only lay in bed and cry out in absolute and intolerable pain all day and he could see Wendy's health was faltering because of him. He hated that he was unable to make himself better for Wendy's sake and now when he saw her in his dreams he saw what she had become and not what she was. She had turned into a pale and sickly girl she lost weight by the day and stress was clear in her expression. He was waiting for her to crack fully and he was sure it would be soon.  
The dreams eventually stopped all together and allowed him to sleep dreamlessly but the dark was colder and made him feel more alone and worse than when he had been dreaming to begin with. He saw nothing he felt slight pain but it was too distant to hurt him enough to let Wendy know he was hurting, as he slept the day away he felt all of the sudden a cool hand on his forehead and his eyes flickered open saving him momentarily from the horrible nothingness of his dreams and his eyes slowly came into focus and he saw Wendy standing above him doing her best to smile cheerfully but he could still see the pain in her eyes that she was holding back for his sake and his sake alone.

-----

Wendy at last could take no more of his suffering and she knelt beside him and knew that since he had slept through most of the morning he would be hungry. She had prepared some of the food that had been brought a few minutes before by a rushed Tigerlilly. She had once more brought a basket with some meat and other food inside. She gently whispered, "Peter?, Peter, wake up love" She was relieved when he at last opened his eyes and stared into hers. She recalled what he had said and had made sure not to have any tears present when he saw her.

"Wha....?" He asked and she was disheartened at how much worse he was getting and quickly she might add. He didn't even appear to want to open his eyes.

"Peter, you must eat" She whispered and he closed his eyes and turned over on his side once more like he always did when he was disturbed.

"Tired....later" He mumbled and she immdiatly felt worry forming in the pit of his stomach. He had slept for 6 or 7 hours after he had woken up that morning and now he was tired? "But Love you must...." She trailed off as she heard him start to lightly snore once more and she stood knowing it was more than useless he was much worse and she knew that this was never going to end and she walked back to the table and placed the food back in the basket and sat down placing her hands over her eyes she let the sobs escape her lips. He was getting worse and at an esclating rate he wouldn't even eat he refused and she did the same not eating anything she continued to sob placing her hands over her face as she did muffling the sobs.

* * *

**AN: Yes I know it is short I wrote this a few weeks ago but never posted it sorry....**


End file.
